The Revolutionist
by Repiece
Summary: As Luffy wakes up, he finds out that his nakama were all killed by Akainu. Dragon, his father, offers Luffy a chance to save his nakama as well as help his Revolutionary Army win the war against The World Government. He sends Luffy back in time and now has the chance to save his nakama as well as help his father as a stronger pirate! Luffyxharem Time Travel Fic
1. Luffy Joins the Revolutionary Army

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated M. You have been warned.**

**Author's Notes: ** Okay, so I decided to do something of a time travel fic, but this time with my favorite anime/manga, One Piece. I know that there are a few of these type of stories out there, but most are hardly ever updated. I hope I can update this story as much as Time is the Path to Strength, the Fairy Tail Time Travel fic I'm doing.

I also decided on doing something differently, which is instead of Luffy going into the past and relive his adventures as how is body appeared in the past. What I mean is, I plan to have Luffy return to the past, but keep his appearance from the future into the past. It may seem weird, but I want to try it out and see how everyone thinks of it, which I hope you like. Also just to warn those who do not like this but Luffy will be very powerful. It will also have a serious Luffy in it as well, which means he would act more serious and a bit smarter than usual, but also keep his goofy personality. Just like TITPTS, this story is a LuffyxHarem story, which would include lemon scenes, but will be found on AFF or yourfanfiction because of this whole thing about Rated M fics getting deleted.

There will be another author's notes at the end of the prologue that will tell you who will be in the harem. Thank you and enjoy my new story.

* * *

**The Revolutionist**

**Chapter 1: Luffy Joins The Revolutionary Army**

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times, as he looked up at the cloudy sky. The thing that made it weird was the shade of red as if the sky was smeared with dry blood. He turned his head to look at his surroundings. His eyes widened at the sight of countless dead marine soldiers laying all over the place. "W-What...?" He mouthed out and it was barely audible as his throat was completely dry. He tried moving, but felt tremendous pain throughout his body. He winced in pain as he tried sitting up. The worse of the pain came from his lower abdomen. He managed however to sit up. He couldn't remember anything that happened or why he was in a place. "What the hell happened...?" He asked no one in particular, especially since everyone around him was dead.

He struggled to get up to his feet, feeling pain everywhere, but managed to stand up eventually. He looked around, hoping to find anyone he knew amongst the bodies. He actually hoped he didn't because that would the worse thing that could happen to him. Since he couldn't find anyone in the area, he started walking in a random direction.

I was hard for him to move. Each step that he took made him use a lot of his energy and the pain all over his body was nagging at him. He looked around to see dead bodies all over the place. He never seen so many deceased people and he fought in the war to save his brother Ace, which ended up in vain. The memory of his brother's death was still etched in his mind and he wished he could change the past, but knew he couldn't.

After walking around for a while, he still couldn't find anyone who was alive or he recognized. He completely did not remember where he was or how he even got here. It was almost like his memory of what happened here were completely wiped away. He then heard a noise. He stopped walking and looked around. The voice was very quiet, but he was sure he heard someone. "He..." He heard it again and searched frantically for anyone who could have spoken. "Help..." The voice was loud enough that he knew where it was coming from. So he turned to his right and walked in that direction. The voice was getting louder so he knew he was going in the right direction. He chuckled a bit thinking about how Zoro would probably go in some other direction and get himself lost. As he got closer, he could tell that the voice as female. In fact, it sounded quite familiar to him.

He then saw the person. His eyes widened in horror as he recognized the orange colored hair of one of his crew mates, his navigator, Nami. "NAMI!" He shouted as loud as he could, ignoring the intense pain he caused in his throat and body and ran as fast as he could toward her.

Hearing the voice of her captain, she turned her head slightly to see Luffy running toward her. "Luffy..." She whispered his name as he knelt down in front of her and picked her head from the ground.

"Oi Nami! Hang on! What happened!? Who did this to you!? Tell me who did this to you!?" He cried, wanting to kick the shit out of the person who hurt his navigator. He placed his hand on her stomach and when he did, he felt something wet. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw blood.

"Luffy..." He turned his head back to his navigator. "I'm...so glad you're okay..."

"Huh? W-What are you talking about Nami?" Luffy asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"I'm sorry...that we couldn't help you...you had to do so many things to get stronger...risking your life so that you could protect us...and yet...we were still too weak..." She cried as tears started falling down her eyes.

"No...Nami that's not true! I chose to do all that! You guys are more important to me than anything...don't talk like you're gonna die! Don't talk like Ace did..."

"Luffy..." He watched as she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I'm sorry..." She apologized again. "Luffy...there is something I want...to tell you..."

"Nami..." Luffy felt his chest tighten.

"Luffy...I...for a long time...since you defeated Arlong...I...I...I..." She didn't say anything afterward as her hand fell from Luffy's cheek and onto her body.

"Oi...Nami..." He shook her. She didn't move. "Nami...no...wake up...please wake up...you're asleep right...yeah that's it..." He chuckled, slapping her lightly against her face. She felt cold. "No...no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Luffy cried as he pulled his dead navigator closer to him. "You can't die Nami! Please! You can't die! What the hell have I'm been doing for two years? I was supposed to protect you! I was supposed to protect all of you! Why!?" He cried as tears streamed down his face. "Why am I still so weak!?"

His cries of pain was the only thing heard throughout the battlefield he was on. He couldn't believe Nami was dead. He didn't even know what happened or why he and his crew were here. Why were they here? He suddenly heard the sounds of a horse galloping from a distance. He, however, didn't care. The sounds of a horse galloping were getting louder, which told him the horse was getting closer. He still didn't care.

The sound of the horse releasing a loud scream behind him entered his ears, but he still refused to turn around. "Monkey D. Luffy..." He heard a man's voice. It sounded calm, but was also mysterious and not too deep, but enough to make any weak man or woman feel weak in the knees. Luffy continued to cry. He pulled Nami's lifeless body closer to his. "I'm sorry for what happened to your nakama...but I need you to come with me."

"Shut up..." Luffy finally responded to the man.

"I know what you're going through is hard, but I need you to come with me..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Luffy let out a loud screeching yell as he finally turned his body toward the man. The man didn't flinch at the sudden outburst. He only stared at Luffy as he tried to glare at him, but wasn't very convincing with the tears that streamed down his eyes. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled again.

"Sorry...but I can't do that...he has requested you to meet him..." The man replied back.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Luffy yelled once more and turned back around to pull Nami's body closer to him.

"What if I told you...that coming with me can reunite you with your comrades?" At that, Luffy's body flinched slightly. He slowly turned his head.

"W-What?"

"If you come with me, we can help you see your nakama once again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Luffy softly placed Nami back on the ground and looked at her almost pale face. He then wiped his tears away before standing up. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Does this answer your question?" Luffy turned his head to look at the man lifting his sleeve up toward his elbow. Luffy's eyes widened when he saw a red tattoo with the letter 'R' on it.

"What is that?"

"This is the mark of a the Revolutionary Army..." The man answered and Luffy gasped.

"The...Revolutionary Army...then that means..."

"Yes...the man who I was referring to was your father, Dragon-sama. He is waiting for us on the coast of the island." He told him buttoning his sleeve back on.

"My...dad...can he really...bring back my nakama to life..."

"In a way...yes...but it won't actually be bringing them back to life...he will explain everything once we meet him." The man told him. "Ivankov is there as well...I assume you are acquainted with him as well."

"I-Ivan-chan too?" The man nodded.

Luffy turned back around to look at Nami. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"We have checked and I'm sorry to say this...but we found all of their bodies amongst the bodies." Luffy could literally hear his heart shatter into pieces. All of his nakama...were dead.

"Why? Who would...?"

"Everything will be explained...come." The man motioned Luffy toward the horse. Luffy looked at him for a brief second before looking back down at Nami. He couldn't believe he couldn't protect his friends even after going through all that training. However, if what this man from the Revolutionary Army said was true, then there was a chance for him to see them again. He clenched his fists in anger before turning around and moving toward the horse. He didn't what happened or why he was on this island...but he knew this...whoever did this...was not going to get away with it.

The man got on the horse, followed by Luffy and then the horse took off. Luffy held onto the hat he received from Shanks tightly so that it didn't fall of his head. "What happened here?" He asked.

"I might as well tell you..." The man told him as Luffy lifted his head. He took notice of how the man was dressed. He wore a black suit and pants, black gloves, black dress shoes, similar to what Sanji wore, a tire and lastly a fedora cap on top of his head. He had the same color hair as Luffy. "This was the result of battle you had with Akainu..." Luffy's eyes widened and anger suddenly began quickly building inside of him.

"What did you say?"

"Calm down..." The man told him. "...despite a strong and deadly battle, you were very close to losing your life...however, Dragon interfered and made sure he didn't deal you any more harm. However, your nakama..." There was a brief pause before he continued. "...before Dragon interfered...your nakama tried to fight off Akainu...but none of them were strong enough against him...and thus...one by one...he killed them..." Luffy's eyes widened in horror. The anger he had for Akainu when he killed Ace was no where near the level of hatred he had for that man at this moment. He actually wanted to, for the first time kill someone with cold blood. He wanted Akainu to suffer for killing everyone he cared and loved. "Luffy...I know this hard for you to hear...but...you can not let your anger get the best of you...if you do then you wouldn't be able to defeat him."

"But..." Luffy tried to argue.

"We're here..." The man interrupted as the horse slowed down and Luffy forgot what he was going to say when they reached the coast and saw three large ships docked at the coast line of the island. The vessels all had the same red flags on them and had the heads of a tiger, lion and finally a dragon. He looked down and saw several men wearing cloaks on the beach and some on the ships. It was then he spotted the familiar purple colored hair,

"Ivan-chan!" He yelled out as the Okama Queen turned his head and spotted Luffy.

"Mugiwara-boy!" Ivankov shouted and waved at him. The horse galloped down toward the Revolutionary Army and as soon as they got closer, Luffy jumped off the horse and ran toward Ivankov.

"Ivan-chan! It's good to see you again!" Luffy cried in excitement.

"Same here, Mugiwara-boy!" Ivaknov cried as well as they clasped hands and danced around.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion..." A dark voice spoke as Ivankov immediately stopped dancing and turned to look at him. Luffy did so as well and faced the man. As soon as their eyes made contact, there was this tension around them that felt like nothing Luffy ever felt before. Anyone could cut it with a knife, but they would have to be the bravest soul to have ever been born.

"Your...my dad...?" Luffy asked as Dragon smirked.

"Yes...I am...but you don't have to call me that...you can just call me Dragon." He told Luffy before approaching him. "I am sorry for what has happened to your friends. I will take the blame for not getting there in time."

"No!" Luffy responded quickly. "It's that Akainu bastards fault!"

"Do you despise him?" Dragon suddenly asked.

"Of course! He took everyone I cared about away from me!" Luffy yelled.

"I see...then...let me ask you this...will you be willing to join the Revolutionary Army?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Are you serious?" Ivankov asked, also surprised by his question.

"Akainu is currently the man who is at the head of the Navy. In short, he is the most powerful man in the entire Navy. You were unable to defeat him, which shows just how strong he is. You want to get revenge on him for killing your friends...we of the Revolutionary all have pasts that make us hate the World Government. We need to change this world. You can become the catalyst we need to finally do so." Dragon told him.

"What about you?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate them so much?" Everyone became silent at his question. The tension increased dramatically as Dragon closed his eyes.

"Fine...I'll tell you...I knew this day would come so it's best if I told you now...it actually involves your mother..." Luffy's eyes widened.

"My...m-mom..." Luffy repeated.

Dragon nodded. "It all started on the several weeks before you were born..."

(Since I don't know what happened yet, I would just skip this part. It is just a feeling I have that the reason why Dragon is a revolutionist was because of Luffy's mother, but I am only speculating.)

After Dragon finally finished telling Luffy everything, Luffy could only stare at the sand in shock. He clenched his fists tightly. "Then why...why is Ojii-chan..."

"It's best if he told you himself..." Dragon answered making Luffy make a sound in surprise. "So...what is your answer?" Luffy lowered his eyes to look back at the sand and thought about it.

"That guy over there told me you can help me bring back my nakama...is that true?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Dragon answered quickly.

"Can I still become the Pirate King?"

"That is up to you. Whatever you want to be, I will give you my full support. All I want in return is you to help me destroy the World Government." Dragon answered.

"Alright...I'll do it." Luffy answered. Dragon smirked.

"Very well then..." Dragon turned toward one of his fellow revolutionists. "Tell her that he has accepted."

"Hai, Dragon-sama!" He saluted and ran toward the ship with the tiger head.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, curiously.

"One of the Revolutionists has a devil fruit ability...' Dragon began. "It's called the Tempus Tempus no Mi."

"What's that?"

"It's one of the rare devil fruits that whoever has it's ability can control time. They can freeze time, fast forward it and even go back in time." Dragon replied.

"R-Really?" Luffy asked in disbelief.

"Yes...what we are going to do is send you back in time to the start of you adventure..." Dragon began explaining. "Your body will remain the same as it is now and everything else as well. There is only one drawback...from what Ivankov has told me...you underwent one of his Emporio Chiyu Hormone technique...correct?" Luffy tilted his head.

"What?"

"It's the technique I used to cure you of Warden Magellon's poison." Ivankov told him which he made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"So?" He asked his father.

"It means that when you go back in time, your body will have episodes where you would feel pain throughout your body and make you unable to do anything. You won't know when it will happen, but that is the only problem with what you will go through." Dragon finished explaining.

"Why?"

"It's because of your body." Ivankov answered. "It's similar to my devil fruit. Your body won't be the same as it was two years ago and because of that your body won't be able to handle it. Even if you were to keep your appearance, it doesn't change the fact that your body won't be able to handle such sudden growth."

"Hmmm...okay...I kind of get it..." Luffy replied.

"Very well then..." Dragon replied.

"Dragon-sama! I have brought her!" The Revolutionist who went to go get the person with the Tempus Tempus no Mi devil fruit announced.

"You called, Dragon-sama." The woman spoke as her white colored hair blew along with the light breeze.

"Yes...we need your devil fruit ability, Catherine." He told her.

"I understand." She answered with a nod of her head.

"Alright then...Luffy...the first thing we will do is have someone train you for 6 months...as you know...you aren't strong enough...which is why it is best if you train for a few months before we send you back in time...Hitman here will be the one who'll train you." Dragon turned his head to look at the man who brought Luffy to him. "Alright?"

"Will he make me stronger?"

"Not only stronger...but someone like you who doesn't use their brain effectively at all...I will make sure you at least use it wisely...especially with the task you will be given." Hitman answered.

"Eh? But my head hurts when I use think too much." Luffy whined.

"I never said I'll make you the smartest guy in the world, but enough to make you think wisely enough to make decisions that will benefit the Revolutionary Army." Hitman told him.

"Alright! As long as it makes me stronger in order to protect all of my friends!" Luffy stated. Hitman smirked.

"Of course." Luffy returned his smirk with his own.

"Then I'm in your care! Make me stronger, old man!"

"I'm only 35..." He sighed.

"Right!" Luffy exclaimed pumping his fist.

"Before you two go off...Luffy...we have recovered the bodies of your crew mates...what would you like to do." Luffy lowered his head so that his Straw Hat hid his face from view. "Let me give them a proper burial." He told them.

"I understand...would you like us to help?" Dragon asked. He gave him a nod. "Alright then."

After Luffy and some of the Revolutionists buried his crew and prepared their graves, Luffy faced their graves and closed his eyes. 'Minna...I'm sorry...I still wasn't strong enough...because of that I let that bastard take away more people I cared about. However, I have a chance to meet you guys again. This time, I won't let any of you die...you can count on it! This time...I won't fail you guys and become a stronger Captain!' Luffy raised his arms and clenched his hand into a fist before moving it forward. He smiled softly as the image of his crew mates pounded fists together with his.

"Are you ready?" Dragon asked. Luffy turned around and grinned.

"You know it!" Dragon smirked at his son.

"Alright then...we shall head to Baltigo and begin your training."

"Yosh!"

* * *

6 months later...

"It's time..." Dragon smirked as he looked at the sunset in his favorite place at the Revolutionary Army Headquarters. "Is he ready?"

"As ready as can be in 6 months." Hitman replied. He then turned his head toward the door. Dragon did the same and smirk widened as Luffy came out of the building.

"You look the same." Dragon commented.

"Of course he does...but I guarantee you that he is much stronger...right, Luffy?" Hitman asked.

"Shishishishi! Of course!" He exclaimed with a pump of the fist.

"Show him your back." Hitman told him and Luffy nodded. He slowly took slid his cardigan shirt to reveal the tattoo of the Revolutionary Army on his back.

"Hahaha...I like that..." Dragon chuckled.

"Ah! You actually laughed!" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

"Don't get used to it." Dragon told him. "Let's head back inside and I'll brief you on everything."

"Right!" The three went inside and relocated in a large room with a round table in the center. Inside were already four other people, one of them being Ivankov and the others were people Luffy never saw before, even if he did spend 6 months in the base.

"Yo, Mugiwara-boy!" Ivankov raised his hand as a greeting.

"Yo, Ivan-chan!" Luffy replied before taking a seat. Hitman did as well as Dragon went to the other side of the table.

"Now that we have all gathered here...it's time to initiate Genesis." Dragon told his commanders. "As explained before, Luffy will travel back in time. We have already planned everything out for this operation so the current us in the past know about all of this. How we did it shall be remained a secret so that the World Government doesn't get a hold of the idea. Understand?" The commanders minus Luffy nodded. "Since our past selves know about this plan, they will easily be able to guide you, Luffy in helping us. Your job is too not only take down as many as Marine Bases and such as possible, but also to recruit an army that you will take command of. Which means, gather as many talented fighters, even if they were enemies to join you."

"What if I or any of my crew mates hate them to the point they can't stand being around them?" Luffy asked.

"I understand if they're are enemies that you or your crew won't be able to get along with...however...it's essential that you gather as many companions that can help us in take down the World Government. If it comes down to it, either use force or try to persuade them." Dragon told him.

"So, you want me to tell me crew mates that I'm a member of the Revolutionary Army?" Luffy asked.

"That is up to you. You can tell them if you want or you don't have to." Dragon answered. Luffy nodded his head. "Alright then, moving on...assuming you go on the same path as you did, we have sent members of the Revolutionary Army to each island to see how you are doing and to give you any important mission that is required for you and your crew to deal with it. Understand?" Luffy nodded his head. "You said you want to be the Pirate King and I have no objection on that, so go and fulfill your dream and no matter what, I'll still be happy with whatever path you choose."

"Shishishishi! Of course!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Very well then, just be careful because of the fact that your body will go through a lot during your adventure...it would be a real problem if you die..."

"I won't die...I'll make sure of it..." Luffy said with a serious expression on his face.

"Good..." Dragon smirked. "Are there any more questions?" Silence broke into the room as none of the commanders had questions. "Very well then...let's head outside to begin operation Genesis."

Luffy, Dragon, Ivankov and Hitman made their way outside as the other three commanders all took off to do their own respective jobs. Catherine, who was waiting for them welcomed them with a smile. "Dragon-sama...are you ready?"

Dragon turned to Luffy. "Of course!" Dragon smirked.

"Very well then...please come forward, Luffy-sama..." Luffy did so walked forward. When he did, Catherine began mumbling something and then a large glowing circle appeared on the ground beneath them.

"Luffy...go forward and help us to victory..." Dragon told his son.

"Yeah kid...remember your training..." Hitman smirked as well.

"Mugiwara-boy! Be careful because you know what will happen to your body!" Ivankov shouted, tears falling down from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Hitman asked.

"What!? I can't cry!?" Ivankov shouted back.

"Yosh! I can't wait to see all my nakama again! Arigatou, Otou-san!" Dragon smiled at his son before he disappeared.

"The tide on this war...will definitely change...good luck...my son..."

* * *

When Luffy awoke...he saw the clear blue sky and sun shine down on him. He sat up and looked at his body to see that it was indeed the same as before. "Suge...they were right...shishishishi!" He laughed and then looked around to get a better view of where he was.

"Good luck, Luffy!" He heard yelling and turned around to see Makino and the rest of Foosha Village waving goodbye to him. He grinned widely and waved back.

"Suge! I'm really back in time! Oh...I remember this...this is when that Sea King appears!" At the mention of the Sea King, the water in front of Luffy rose and the giant Sea King rose from the water with a loud roar. "Ah! I knew it! Shishishi! Now then..." Luffy stood up on his dinghy and then looked up at the Sea King before initializing his haki. The Sea King froze in fear as it's entire body shook in fear. "Shishishi! Sweet! My haki still works...now then..." He looked up at the Sea King. "Oi...I need you're help!" Luffy told him. "I need your help pulling my boat!" He told the Sea King as it nodded his head furiously.

'A-As you wish..." Luffy blinked a couple of times as he thought he heard a voice.

"Hmm? Did someone say something?" He looked around. "I someone there?"

'I-Impossible...he couldn't have heard me...' Luffy heard the voice again and then looked at the Sea King.

"Ah! Was that you?" He asked the Sea King.

'No way! You can actually hear me!' The Sea King's jaw dropped in shock.

"Suge! I can actually hear you! Sweet! So, do you have a name?" Luffy asked.

'Not technically...' The Sea King answered.

"Hmm? Yosh, then I'll call you...Unagi...you know because you look like an eel!"

'R-Right...'

"Now that that is settled..." Luffy picked up rope on his boat. "Come here so I can wrap this rope around you!" Luffy told him. Unagi nodded his head and lowered himself to his level before Luffy wrapped the rope around Unagi. Once he was done, he made sure that the rope would hold onto Unagi. "Yosh! Let's go!"

'Where to?' Unagi asked.

"Hmmm...I know! Go find a whirlpool!" Luffy ordered.

'You can't be serious!' The Sea King gawked at him.

"What? That's how I got onto that ship to start my adventures..." Luffy told him.

'Ship...I do smell one coming from the east...' Unagi told him.

"Really!? Suge! That's so cool!" Luffy complimented him.

'I-It's not that impressive...' Unagi slightly blushed.

"Yosh! Let's head east then!" Luffy exclaimed as Unagi nodded his head.

'As you wish!' Unagi responded before swimming toward the East, dragging Luffy's boat with him.

Luffy grinned as he held onto his hat as the breeze could have knocked it right off of his head. 'This time...I won't make any mistakes...I will protect my crew...I will make sure of it...'

"He has left." A man spoke to a Den Den Mushi as he hid behind one of the buildings in Foosha Village.

"Good...it seems he has come back in time without a problem. Good work."

"Thank you, Dragon-sama."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Note 2: **Well, I hope you like it! If not, then I'll feel sad, but it won't bother me...hopefully. As promised, here is the list of the girls who will be a part of the harem, some should be obvious:

Nami

Robin

Hancock

Vivi

Margaret

Shirahoshi (Just to let any of you know, I figured out a way to make this work)

Well this is the current list, if any of you want any other girl to be part of the harem, let me know in the review and I hope you like it as much as my other fanfic, Time is the Path to Strength! Enjoy!


	2. Luffy Reunites With His Crew Mates

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece

**Rated M. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Luffy Re-unites With His Crew Mates**

"Sugoi! You were right Unagi, there really was a ship here!" Luffy exclaimed in awe.

'My nose ever fails.' He told Luffy proudly.

"I see...now then..." He looked around.

'What are you looking for, Master?' Unagi asked.

"First, don't call me Master. I'm you friend after all. Just call me Luffy. Second, I'm looking for a place for you to hide." He told him.

'Hai...Luffy...' He said with a nervous tone which resulted in Luffy grinning at him.

"There you go! I think over there behind those rocks should be good." He pointed toward the large rocks that came out of the water.

'As you wish, Luffy.' Unagi swam his way toward the rocks and hid behind it and made sure he did it so that he hid his entire body from view.

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned and stretched his arms onto the top of the rock. "Alright, listen Unagi! I'm gonna blast myself toward the ship, when I give you the signal I want you to come out from behind this rock and head toward the ship. Understand?" Unagi nodded his head. "Shishishishi! Awesome! Well, see you later!" Luffy then blasted himself over the rock and toward the ship. "YAHOOOOO!" Luffy screamed as he held onto his hat and saw the ship coming into view. "Hmm?". Luffy looked around and saw that Alvida's ship was no where around. "That's weird...why isn't her ship here?". The sound of cannon fire interrupted Luffy from his thoughts as he bent forward in the air to look behind him and saw the missing pirate ship, as well as a cannonball headed toward him. "Gomu Gomu no...Fuusen!" Luffy blew in air as his body expanded. The cannonball pressed into his rubber body and Luffy quickly turned his body in another direction before sending it flying away. "Shishishishi!" He laughed, forgetting the fact that he was still flying blindly in the air. When he finally turned around, he saw that he was heading straight for the ship. "Ah! This isn't good..."

He heard the sound of the cannonballs hit the water in front of the ship before slamming into the ship and crashing all the way down into the ballroom as if he was one of the cannonballs. "Kyaaaahhhh!" Some of the women screamed at the sudden crash. All the debris that followed Luffy created a fairly large dust cloud, making it impossible for the passengers to see just what crashed onto the ballroom.

"W-What's going on?" One of the passengers screamed.

"Hmm...I guess I should be careful next time..." The passengers heard a voice coming from the debris. The dust cloud was slowly dispersing and the silhouette of Luffy starting forming. "Oh well, I guess this is fine too, shishishishi!" Luffy put a hand on his Straw Hat to make sure that it was still there.

"It's...It's...a pirate!" Some of the passengers screamed as they saw Luffy.

"What!? How did you know I was a pirate!?" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

"See! He even admitted it! Let's get out of here before more come!" The passengers all screamed and ran away to gather their things and escape. It was then that Luffy noticed, among the passengers, was the familiar hair color of his future navigator. He finally laid his eyes on her and he felt the entire room go silent. His navigator was alive. His nakama was alive...she was alive. He couldn't help it if he felt tears start to build in his eyes. He wanted to go to her. He need to talk to her. He slowly took one step before the entire ship shook, causing him to lose his balance and fall face first to the floor.

He grunted and raised himself up with his arms. He immediately went to see if Nami was still there, but she wasn't. Luffy pouted. "Oh well...I'll get to see her again soon." He stood up and dusted himself off before placing a hand to his hat. He suddenly heard the sound of Alvida's voice from the hole he made. Luffy stretched his arm up to the roof of the ship and grabbed the ledge. he launched himself up and landed on the roof of the ship. He noticed Alvida's ship and grinned widely. "Shishishishi! This brings back so many memories...". Luffy felt nostalgic.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KOBY!?" He heard Alvida's yell and walked toward the edge to see her glaring at the wimpy Koby Luffy remembered. He grinned at his appearance as it was nothing compared to the Koby that he knew in the future. He saw him say something back to Alvida's which resulted in her kicking him onto the ship. He couldn't help but laugh at what he was watching. Unfortunately, his laughter caused Alvida and Koby to look at him. "Who are you!?"

"Hmm? Oh...you mean me...shishishishi...my name is Monkey D. Luffy...I'm a pirate." He grinned widely.

"Oh...a pirate, huh? Then that means we're enemies.". Alvida's said.

"Aa! I guess so..." Luffy replied.

"Although, we seem to have a little problem on our hands..."

"We do?"

"If you're a pirate then that means that you are after the treasure on this ship. Sorry, but all the treasure is mine!" She pointed her iron club at him.

"I see...that's fine with me.". Luffy told her.

"How dare you say that yo-wait what?" Alvida stopped mid sentence as she was shocked by what Luffy just told her.

"I don't care about any treasure...well except the One Piece of course...but I don't have a need for treasure at the moment." He told her.

"What kind of pirate actually says that?"

"What kind...I guess I would be that kind of pirate, shishishishi."

"Captain Alvida!"

"Huh?" She turned to see some of her crew come out of the ship with treasure in their hands.

"This ship is a gold mine! We really struck big this time!" He told her as Alvida smirked.

"Hahahahaha! Excellent! Bring it on board!" She told them and then turned to Luffy. "Are you regretting your decision now?"

"Nope..." Luffy grinned.

"I don't know why, but you piss me off."

"Shishishi, do I? Then this will really get you mad." He stood up and took a deep breath. "You look like a fat old hag!" Alvida, Koby and the entire crew gawked at what Luffy just shouted as he just laughed. Alvida felt her veins on her forehead pop one by one.

"You insolent brat!" Alvida roared. "Men! Kill him!" She ordered her crew as they all grabbed whatever weapons they had and let out battle cries as they charged at Luffy.

"Shishishi! This should be fun!" Luffy laughed as he jumped down and started to dodge each and every attack that came his way. He could have used his Haki, but the way they swung their swords he had no need to. He did however, maneuver closer to Koby who was backing away. When Luffy reached him, he grinned. "Yo!"

"G-G-Get back...get away from me!" He yelled and continued to back away, but then fell on his ass. Luffy laughed as he ducked from a sword attack that was aimed for his head.

"You're funny!" Luffy pointed a finger at Koby.

"I-I-I said...g-g-get back!" He shouted, his entire body shaking in fear.

"Calm down...I'm not going to do anything to you." Luffy dodged another attack. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Huh?"

"Shishishi! You don't look like the type of guy who would be a pirate willingly so I'm helping you get away from that fat lady."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Alvida roared and jumped off her ship and toward Luffy. "TAKE THIS!"

"Hm?" Luffy looked up to see the club heading straight down at him. He simply stepped to the side and watched as Alvida slammed her club down on some of her crew members. This made Luffy laugh. "Hahaha! That's funny!"

"W-Who are you?" Koby asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy...didn't you hear me?" He asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Luffy...san..." Luffy grinned and nodded his head.

"Aa! So, you wanna come with?" He asked, bending down.

"Are you joking!? You're a pirate the same as Alvida! Why would I leave a pirate crew only to go with another pirate!?"

"Because!"

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"Koby!" The loud booming voice of Alvida rose from the bodies of her crew members. "Am I hearing this correctly? You are going to become a traitor and join forces with this pirate!?"

"N-N-Noo of course not! There is no w-w-way I would d-do something like that!" Koby replied, waving his hands back and forth.

"Then answer me this: Who is the most beautiful woman in the entire sea?"

"O-O-Of course it's none other than y-you Lady Alvida..."

"Really? She still looks like a big fat clown!" Luffy grinned as everyone gawked at him again.

"Why would you say that!?" Koby yelled at him. "Now she's going to kill you!"

"Koby...let me tell you something...my dream is to become King of the Pirates...it has and always will be...you have a dream too, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah...but..."

"When you have a dream, you will always want to follow it until the end. It's okay to get scared or feel weak along the way, but those who continue to follow their dream no matter what they go through, even if they're facing death straight in the eye, those that beat adversity are the ones who have more strength than the strongest man in the world. My dream is to be the Pirate King, if I die along the way then it's fine because I at least did everything I could for my dream." He then turned toward Koby. "After all, its better to try then not do anything at all." He grinned as Alvida was getting ready to slam her club down on Luffy's head.

"Watch out!" Koby shouted to warn the man in front of him. Luffy never turned his head, but instead just raised his hand and caught her iron club.

"What!?" She screamed in utter disbelief. He turned his head, grin still plastered on his face, before he swatted her iron club away from her hand. Luffy then turned serious as he raised his head and glared at Alvida. He activated his haki and Alvida and her entire crew fell to the deck unconscious.

"Ne, Koby...let me as-" He stopped when he saw that he was also unconscious. Luffy sighed. "I guess I should have held back a bit..." He said. "Shishishi, oh well..." His facial expression quickly turned goofy as placed a hand to his hat. "Let's see..." He ran over to the other side of the deck and placed his fingers in his mouth. He whistled. A few seconds later, Unagi swam over to Luffy.

'Are you done, Luffy?' He asked.

"Aa..." He then walked back to the other side as Unagi followed. He then picked up Koby. "Here! Go put him on the boat." He told Unagi. The eel like Sea King nodded his head and leaned forward to bite down softly on Koby's shirt and placed him on the boat.

'Anything else?'

"Maybe...let me just check." He replied and walked over to the railing and looked down to the sea below. He then saw her again. The woman who would become his navigator. He wanted to jump down and hug the orange haired woman, but he couldn't. It wasn't because he held back, but because she was unconscious. "Aw man...I guess I should have dealt with Alvida the old fashion way...oh well..." He grinned and then leaped over the railing. He landed on the boat that Nami was going to use to escape and made sure she didn't fall off due to his actions. He eyed her from the other side of the boat and slightly frowned. Memories of the future where she died in his arms resurfaced. "Don't worry...Nami...this time...I will protect you...I'll protect everyone..." He wanted to say more, but was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire.

'Luffy...it's the marines...' Unagi told him as cannonballs connected with the water, causing waves that moved the boats. Luffy didn't respond and walked over to Nami and picked her up in his arms.

"Oi, Unagi!" Luffy called out to him. The Sea King swam over to Luffy as he jumped onto his boat and softly placed Nami on it. He stretched his arms out and grabbed the large bag of treasure she stole and placed that on the boat next to her as well. "Let's go..." Unagi nodded his head and started swimming off. Luffy looked behind him to see the Marines approaching the passenger ship. He closed his eyes as he remembered something Hitman told him.

'Listen Luffy...we are Revolutionists who want to take down and overthrow the World Government...however...that does not mean we attack every single marine ship we see...we are not killers...all we want is freedom from their tyranny...there are those even in the World Government who see the true nature of what they really are, but can not escape from it because of blackmail and other methods they hide from the people. We of the Revolutionary Army want to expose the true nature of the World Government to the people and have them join our side. That is what one of your objectives is. To get people on your side and let them see what the World Government truly is like. So...don't go around destroying marine ships like some type of destructive idiot.'

Luffy opened his eyes and sighed. He knew Hitman was right and it wasn't really in his nature to go around accusing every single person of being corrupt. He then remembered one more thing Hitman told him.

'Also...never lose yourself of who you really are. You don't always have to be serious...be the same goofy guy that you always were. After all, that is why your crew respected you as a Captain, right?'

Luffy couldn't help but smile. "Shishishi...yosh! Let's go...Unagi!" Luffy cheered.

'Right...but to where?' He asked.

"To an island with a marine base on it!" He yelled.

'You do know there is about hundreds of islands like that in the East Blue alone, right?' Unagi sweat dropped.

"Oh...right...hmmm..."

'Do you have any navigational skills?'

"A little...but I planned to get a navigator for my crew anyway so I only learned the basics."

'I think that should be enough...'

"Oh I know! Why don't you use that super nose of yours?"

'It's not that strong!'

"Aww..." Luffy pouted.

As the two went back and forth, Nami slowly began opening her eyes. She wasn't sure how she fell asleep, but she did feel a slight pain in her head. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. She heard someone talking to someone, but she could only hear one voice. When her vision became clear, she saw two people. One of them laid unconscious next to her and the other was sitting in front of the boat. She saw him move and figured he was the one whose voice she was hearing. She suddenly sat up when she realized what could have happened to her.

'Oh no...did I get kidnapped? By a pirate? What should I do? Come on Nami, think!'

"Oh, you're awake!" She froze when she heard his voice and slowly turned her head to see a grinning Luffy.

"Eh? W-Who are you?" She shouted.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy...a pirate!"

"I knew it! You did kidnap me...a poor defenseless girl..."

"Huh? Kidnap you? What are you talking about? I helped you. If I didn't bring you along those marines would have took you and stole that treasure bag of yours." Nami gasped softly as she turned around to see the bag of treasure she stole from Alvida. She let out a sigh of relief.

'Good...my treasure is safe...' She turned back around to look at Luffy. It was then that she got a first good look at him. There were two things she noticed that she found most intriguing about him. One was the straw hat that he had his hand on to make sure to keep it from falling. The other was the large 'X' shaped scar on his wondered how he got such a scar, but decided on not asking because it wasn't like she was going to stay with him or anything like that. "So...what are you going to do to me?"

"Do?" Luffy asked tilting his head. "I wasn't going to do anything to you. Unless you want to be a member of my crew." He grinned.

"I will never join some pirate crew! Not after what they did..." Nami whispered the last part.

"Hmmm...so...is that a yes?"

"IT'S A NO!" She yelled at him as Luffy laughed at her outburst.

"Shishishi...right...right...then can you at least help me get to an island?" He asked.

"Oh and why should I?"

"Cause I helped you and the least you could do is get me to the island where this Roronoa Zoro person is."

"Z-Zoro...why would you want to go see that guy for? Isn't he a bounty hunter who hunts down pirates?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So that he could join my crew." He answered with a wide grin.

"Do you just ask anyone to join your stupid crew?" Nami shouted at him.

"No...only if they're cool I do!" He replied.

"Fine." Nami sighed. "I'll help you out this once...but after this I don't want anything to do with you or your crew, you got that!" Luffy didn't reply as he quickly turned around and cheered.

"Yahooo! Let's go, Unagi!"

'Just let me know which way to go.' He replied turning his head.

It was at that moment that Nami noticed the Sea King. "IT'S A SEA KING!"

"You're slow..." Luffy said.

"Don't give me that! Why the hell is a Sea King pulling this boat?" She screamed.

"Because he's my friend, right Unagi?" Luffy looked up at him.

'Right!' Unagi nodded his head.

"Why did that Sea King just nod his head?" Nami asked, shaking a bit.

"Because he's my friend and he can understand me and I can understand him." Luffy answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Just who the heck are you?" Nami asked with her eyes widened.

"I'm Luffy...the man who'll become King of the Pirates!"

"That doesn't answer my question! King of the Pirates? Are you crazy or something?" Nami screamed.

"You sure do scream a lot, shishishishi." He laughed.

"You..." Nami clenched her fist and shook it in anger. Luffy couldn't help but laugh. Nami was alive. She was alive. Just seeing her, just knowing she was right in front of him and not in his arms dying was such a relief. He couldn't be happier, especially since he was going to reunite with all of his crew mates. Just having this argument with her brought back all the memories he had with Nami and the others. He was just so damn happy. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry...I'm just too happy..." He said in between laughs.

"You're weird..." She muttered.

"Shishishi! I know!" He agreed. "So, can you take us to the island?"

"Fine...but I'm only doing this to pay you back for not letting my treasure get taken by the marines." Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Okay!" With that, Nami told Luffy and Unagi which direction they needed to go and before long, they started sailing toward the island where Roronoa Zoro was on.

"By the way, what happened to him?" Nami asked as she pointed down at Koby.

"Oh...he fainted...I guess I should wake him up." He stretched his arm and started smacking Koby in the face.

"Kyaah! W-Why can your arm stretch like that?" Nami screamed.

"Oh...that's because I'm a rubber man!" He grinned and pulled the side of his mouth.

"That doesn't answer my question!" She screamed.

"It's because he ate a devil fruit...right...Luffy-san?" The two turned their heads tot he third member who was on the boat. When he felt their eyes on him, he started to panic and fidget. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation! Please don't hit me!" He raised his arms to protect his head.

"What!? We would never hit you! At least I wouldn't." Nami narrowed her eyes at Luffy. Luffy just grinned stupidly at her.

"Don't worry. I won't hit him." He chuckled.

"Like I would believe a pirate." She replied.

"Um...exactly where are we going?" Koby asked.

"To go see Zoro." Luffy answered.

"WHAT!? W-Why would you want to go see him? Don't you know that he is a monster?" Koby shrieked.

"I know...but he's probably a good guy."

"How can a monster be a good guy?" Koby's shouted.

"Shishishi! Calm down. By the way, I wanted to ask you something?"

'I see an island!' Unagi told Luffy.

"Yahooo! An island! We're finally here!" Luffy cheered as he leaned over the side of the boat to see the island approaching.

"WHY IS THERE A SEA KING!?" Koby shouted, finally realizing that there was a Sea King pulling the boat they were in.

"You're slow too!" Luffy told him.

Nami only started at Luffy as he suddenly became so excited about the upcoming island. 'This guy...oh well...as soon as I got on that island I'm running away from this pirate...besides...I hear the Captain of the Marine Base has a certain map that might help me get to my goal quicker...' She smirked.

"Oi, Unagi! I think it would be best if we paddled the rest of the way there so that we don't cause a riot!" Luffy told the Sea King.

'Right.' Unagi slowed down and Luffy started to remove the rope wrapped around his neck. 'Call me when you need me.'

"Right!" Luffy replied as Unagi nodded and then dove down into the water.

"L-Luffy-san...y-you can understand the Sea King?" Koby asked.

"Yep! Isn't it cool!" He grinned and then grabbed the paddle and started rowing.

"B-But how is that possible?" He asked.

"Hmm...I think it has something to do with my haki."

"Haki?" Nami asked.

"Mm. Let's see...how should I explain it...oh I know...it's a mystery thing..."

"That doesn't explain anything!" They both shouted.

"Shishishi! I guess it doesn't." He laughed. "Haki is something that everyone has the ability to use. However, some don't know about it, don't train it or fail to awaken it. I guess you can say Haki is a sixth sense that can sense spiritual energy." He explained.

"Sugoi...then...I can use it too?" Nami asked.

"Maybe...but it's not that easy to learn. In fact, there are three types of Haki, two of them anyone can learn, but the third one is really rare and only a few people can use it. If you want I can help you learn on of the two Hakis." He told Nami.

"N-No thanks..." She replied. 'It's not like we'll see each other again anyway.'

"Oh well...oooohh...we're here!" He told them as he rowed into the port. Once he jumped off the boat, he tied his boat to the port and then grinned as he looked at the town that he met Zoro. 'Yosh! Time to recruit Zoro!'

"Well...I'm off! Thanks for the help, but I guess we'll be parting ways. See ya-" As she was ready to turn and walk away, Luffy suddenly grabbed her arm. "Huh?" Nami mouthed as she turned her head to look back at him.

"No...please don't..." It was barely audible, but Nami was sure she heard what he whispered. Her eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?" She asked. Luffy realized what he did and quickly removed his hand from her arm.

"Ah...sorry...I don't know what came over me." He gave her a weak grin.

"R-Right..." She replied and then turned around to walk away, the bag of treasure dragging on the ground behind her. 'What was that?' She wondered, but decided to dismiss it and made her way toward the nearest bank.

Luffy looked at his hand and then clenched it into a fist. 'Damn it...why did I just...?' He asked himself. Truthfully, he knew why he did it. Nami died in his arms. He didn't want to lose her again. Just the thought of seeing her walk away from him brought pain to his chest. However, he did his best to not show it on his face. He sighed to calm down his racing heart and then turned to look at Koby. "By the way...I wanted to ask you...what was your dream?"

"My dream...well...I always wanted to be a Marine Officer...but I accidentally got caught as Alvida's deck boy and well...I never got the chance to apply to a Marine Base." He then chuckled. "It kind of feels weird telling you this since you're a pirate." He told him.

"I see...well you can just go and apply at the Marine Base here." Luffy told him.

"I would...but...I hear the Captain of this Marine Base is Captain Morgan1 Let's just say I didn't hear good things about him." He answered.

"Oh come on...man up! Like I told you before! It's okay to feel scared or weak...but if you stand up for your dream and fight the things you fear you can become stronger than anyone in the world." Luffy told him.

"R-Right..." Koby was amazed at Luffy. He never met someone like him.

"Yosh! Let's go meet Zoro!" He cheered.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Luffy-san!" Koby ran after him. "Are you sure you want to recruit someone like Zoro to your crew!" As soon as he mentioned Zoro's name, the townsfolk all backed away from the two. Luffy, expecting this, burst out laughing. They continued moving. "But I'm serious Luffy-san...I'm sure he did something so bad that it made even Captain Morgan arrest him!" At Morgan's name, everyone backed away again. Once again, Luffy burst out laughing.

"This town sure is funny!"

"That's weird...I mean I heard bad things about Captain Morgan, but I really doubt it's so bad that the townsfolk would be so scared of him." Koby muttered behind Luffy.

"Well! Here we are!" Luffy stopped as the two stared at the large metal door that had the Navy insignia on it.

"Yeah...I guess this is where we part ways..." Koby told Luffy and when he turned to look at him, he was gone. "Huh? Luffy-san?" Koby looked around for him.

"Ooohhh...I see someone!" At the sound of his voice, Koby turned his head and saw Luffy hanging on the top of the wall.

"What are you doing, Luffy-san?" Koby screamed and ran over to him. "Get down from there!" Luffy looked down and grinned at Koby before stretching his arm down and grabbing Koby. He pulled him and placed him next to him. "Don't do that, Luffy-san!"

"Is that Zoro over there?" Koby turned his head and looked. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a man tied to a a cross shaped post.

"N-No way...why is Roronoa Zoro here? I thought he would be somewhere deep inside the Marine Base." Koby shook in fear.

"Maybe since he was a nice guy they thought he should at least get some fresh air."

"I really doubt that!"

"Oi...you two!" Koby froze in place. "Would you be so kind to untie me? I've been stuck here for the last nine days...I can't take it anymore..."

"S-So scary..."

"I'll make it worth your time...I'll capture someone with a big bounty on their head and give you the reward. You can trust me...I'm a man of my word." He added while smirking.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Luffy screamed over to him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Koby yelled at Luffy. Before Koby could scream at Luffy or Luffy could move, the sound of something hitting the wall beside them attracted their attentions and saw a ladder. Climbing the ladder was a small girl who looked at them and then put a finger to her lips.

"Shh..." She took the rope on one of her hands and let it down on the other side of the wall before climbing down.

"Oi! That's dangerous!" Koby tried to warn her, but she didn't listen and only ran toward Zoro. Zoro remembered the girl and stared at her as she stopped in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" He asked.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you some rice balls1 I hope you like them!" She told him with a big smile on her face. Zoro appreciated the gesture, but he was in no mood, especially since she might get killed if one of the Marines saw her.

"Listen kid!" He yelled. "Do you want to get yourself killed? I'm not hungry so get lost!"

"But..."

"I said get lost!" He yelled once more.

"My, my...yelling at a small child...you really are a brute aren't you, Zoro?" Everyone turned their heads to the newcomers as a weird head shaped man entered the grounds with two marine officers behind him.

Luffy just stared at Helmeppo. He started to ponder whether or not to interfere, but decided not too since he was going to punch him later on anyway. 'Maybe I should punch him a little bit harder this time...' He chuckled to himself.

"That's a relief...it seems like he is with the Marines...the girl would be saved..." Luffy heard Koby say.

"Are you sure about that?" He suddenly asked, which caused the shorter boy to look at Luffy with a confused face.

"Well..if it isn't he idiot son who lives off his daddy's wealth." Zoro muttered, glaring at Helmeppo.

"What's this? Did you just call me an idiot? You're really in no position to tell me that, you know?" He replied. He then looked down at the girl. He then noticed the rice balls. "Oh...little girl...did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful.' He took one of the rice balls.

"Hey!" She screamed as Helmeppo threw the rice ball in his mouth and started chewing. He then spat out the rice ball in disgust.

"What is this!? Rice balls aren't meant to be sweet! They're meant to be season with salt!" He yelled at her.

"But I like sweet things and I thought..." The little girl frowned.

"Well guess what! They're not!" He slapped the other rice ball down to the ground and started stomping on it.

"No! Stop it!" The girl screamed as she got onto her knees.

"Tch!" Zoro clicked his tongue in disgust.

"How evil..." Koby muttered. It was then he took what Luffy said earlier into notice. He turned his head and saw that Luffy had his eyes hidden under his straw hat.

"B-But...I worked so hard on them...why would you do this?" The girl cried.

"Stop your crying...this is why I hate kids." He sighed. "Listen here girl! Can't you read the sign! Anyone who trespasses here will be killed right on the spot!" The girl flinched in fear. "I'm sure you know how scary my father is so it's a good thing you're not an adult or you'll be put to death! You!" Helmeppo pointed toward one of the marine officers.

"Yes, sir!" He straightened up.

"Throw this girl over the wall!"

"Huh? But sir...she's just a little girl..."

"Huh? Are you disobeying me? Do you want me to tell me father on you!?" He grabbed the marine's shirt.

"N-No, sir!" The officer responded before he was let go. He walked over to the girl and bent down. "I'm sorry about this...try curling into a ball..." He whispered to Rika. He grabbed her, walked over to the wall and tossed her over it. She screamed in fear as she did what the officer told her and curled up into a ball.

"Oh no!" Koby screamed. Luffy was already on the move as he pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around Rika in time as he landed on his back, with her on top of him. "Luffy-san!" Koby cried and ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked Rika.

"Y-Yeah...thank you..." She replied, a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Koby asked as he knelt down in front of Rika who started to cry. Luffy picked up his hat and placed it on his head. He then glared at the wall as if he was trying to pierce through the wall itself.

Helmeppo shivered as he felt a chill run down his spine. "W-What the hell is that?" He asked.

"Helmeppo...san?" One of the officers asked.

"It's nothing!" He shouted and turned to Zoro.

"You're an asshole." Zoro told him.

"Oh...is that anyway to speak to me, Zoro? Oh well...I'll let it slide...but you sure are a stubborn one."

"That's right! I'm going to last out the entire month so you better keep your end of the bargain!" Zoro told him.

"Hahahaha! I wouldn't dream of breaking our promise! That is...if you last for the entire month!" He laughed as he and the two marine officers left the grounds.

"That bastard..." Zoro growled before sighing and looking down at the ground. He then saw a shadow and when he looked up he saw Luffy standing there. "That's a pretty bad scar you got there on your chest."

"Aa."

"You know, you better get out here. If that idiot catches you, he'll tell his father and he'll kill you."

"He won't." Zoro didn't respond, but just stared at Luffy. "Do you want to eat that?" Luffy asked pointing to the ground toward the smashed rice balls.

"No." He answered. His stomach then growled. Luffy chuckled as he bent down and picked up the rice balls.

"Here." He offered the food.

"Didn't you hear what I said! Get lost!" Zoro yelled.

"It's best to not waste food that was made for you. I certain man told me that once before." Luffy replied.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy...a pirate." Luffy was so glad to see Zoro alive and well right in front of him. Just the thought of someone as strong as him, giving up his dream in order to protect him, is something he never wants to see again. This time, he won't allow something like that happen, especially to Zoro and the others. He wanted to hug him, but refrained from doing so because he still wanted him as a member of his crew and didn't want to creep him out.

"A pirate? What does a pirate want with me?"

"I want you to join my crew." Luffy said with a big smile.

"Oh...and why would I do that?" Zoro smirked.

"If I untie, you can then join me, right?"

"Do you really think that will work? Thanks, but I don't want to be a pirate." Zoro told him.

"Fine...but I already made up my mind so you're my first crew member. Congratulations." Luffy grinned.

"Don't decide that on your own!" Zoro yelled at him. Luffy smiled.

"Alright then..." Luffy walked forward.

"Huh? What are you-" Zoro couldn't say anything after that as Luffy suddenly grabbed his jaw, opening his mouth and then tossing the rice balls into his mouth. Zoro coughed. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Taste good...doesn't it?" Luffy asked. Zoro stopped glaring at him and started to chow down on the food.

"Yeah...tell that girl...I said it was good...and thanks..."

"Your welcome."

"Not to you!"

* * *

"Really!? He said that!?" Rika exclaimed in joy as Luffy nodded his head.

"That makes me so happy!" She put on a wide smile.

"I guess Zoro really isn't such a bad guy..." Koby muttered.

"He isn't!" Rika shouted. "It's all that stupid Helmeppo's fault!"

"What do you mean?" Koby asked.

"Well...nine days ago...Helmeppo came into our restaurant with his vicious dog. When I tried to stop the dog, that idiot told the dog to attack me, but then Zoro saved my by tossing a chair at the dog. When Helmeppo tried to shoot him, Zoro countered and then threatened him with his swords. However...Helmeppo then persuaded Zoro to take on this stupid deal that if he survived the entire month without food and water, he'll spare his life as well as mine and my moms." She frowned as she told the story.

"That's horrible..." Koby said as Luffy looked up tot he sky with his hands behind his hat. "Zoro is scary, but he only hunts down people with bounties on their heads, so maybe he's not evil at all."

"Right! Besides, Helmeppo and Captain Morgan are the bad guys! They kill people for stupid reasons and that's why everyone in town fears them!" At this, Koby was brought back tot he words that Luffy told him.

'Luffy-san...'

Suddenly, a commotion from inside the restaurant alerted the three. Rika quickly ran inside, followed by Koby as Luffy slowly walked behind them. "Hahahaha! Such a dirty looking place. Hey you! Give us your food and booze and make it free or otherwise I'll tell me father on all of you!" Rika's eyes widened as he saw Helmeppo sitting at one of the tables with his legs on the table. She ran over to her mother who bent down and hugged her.

"Come on, Rika. Let's go to the back." She told her daughter.

"Man, I'm so bored...is there really anything to do around here?" Helmeppo whined.

'What's with this guy?' Nami asked as she eyed him from her seat. She took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw something red at the corner of her eye and spotted Luffy and Koby. 'Oh...it's Luffy and Koby...wonder what they're doing here?' She glanced at Luffy and her eyes slightly widened at the small, but powerful glare he was giving toward Helmeppo.

"Oh I know! How about I kill that brute Zoro tomorrow!" He then laughed. Luffy then ran forward with speed that Nami never saw before and delivered a strong punch to the cheek of Helmeppo.

"Gah! He cried in pain as blood spat out of his mouth.

"Helmeppo-san!" The marine officers with him shouted as they rushed over to him. Their eyes widened when they saw that he was unconscious.

"Luffy-san! W-What are you thinking?" Koby shouted.

"Koby...I've decided..."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to make Zoro join my crew..." Luffy said and then started walking away toward the door he entered.

"Ah! Wait for me, Luffy-san!" Koby ran after him.

'Luffy...' Nami watched him leave in awe. Once he was gone, Nami finished her drink before deciding that it was time for her to move. 'I don't know what that's about...but this is my chance to steal that map of the Grand Line!' She then ran out of the restaurant and headed toward the Marine Base.

* * *

"I am great!"

"Yes you are, Captain Morgan, sir!" A Marine Officer agreed.

"Then tell me, grunt! Why are the tributes from the peasants...I mean, townsfolk getting smaller?" Morgan asked.

"Yes sir. You see, regarding your tributes...it seems the townsfolk are too poor to..."

"It's not a matter of whether they are too poor or not...but their respect for me, the Great Captain Morgan!" He told the officer, turning his head.

"Captain Morgan!" A marine officer yelled as he entered the room.

"What is it?"

"It's your son, Helmeppo-san! It seems someone struck him and he lost consciousness!" He told him.

"I see..." He stood up. "Let's go to the roof."

"Huh? But what about your son, sir?"

"Never mind him. Let's go." He told him and then left the room.

"Yes, sir!" The Marine Officers saluted and then followed their Captain.

* * *

Zoro suddenly opened his eyes when he thought back to the promise he made to his childhood friend. He was determined to stick out the remaining days without food or water because of that promise. He then noticed a shadow in front of him and lifted his head to see Luffy again. "You again..."

"I told you...you're my first crew member." Luffy grinned.

"And I told you I'm not interested!"

"What if I got your swords back?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you use swords so how about this, I get your swords back and in return you join my crew."

"Like I told you, I won't be a pirate."

"An evil bounty hunter is no different. I hear they call you a monster."

"I don't care what others think of me. I never regretted anything I did nor will I do so in the near future. Besides, I have my own ambitions."

"So? You can still be a pirate and become the World's Greatest Swordsman as well." Luffy turned toward the Marine Base with a wide grin.

"W-What? How did you...?" Zoro asked with wide eyes.

"Yosh! I'm going to make you a member of my crew so I'm heading over there to get your swords back." Luffy told him and then ran toward the Marine Base.

"Ah! Just wait a minute!" Zoro called after him, but it was no use. "That guy...how the hell did he know what my goal was..."

* * *

"Okay! Steady! Lift her up, men!" Captain Morgan ordered the officers as they started lifting up the large statue of Captain Morgan.

"Father!" Morgan turned his head to see his son enter the roof with a hand to his swollen cheek. "I want you to go kill the man who hit me!"

"Let me tell you something..." Morgan walked over to him. "Do you know why I never hit you?"

"I-Isn't it because I'm your beloved s-son..."

"No!" Morgan then punched Helmeppo himself. "It's because you're not worth hitting! Why should I fight your battles for you! You're old enough to do that yourself, you pathetic excuse of a son. I don't mind if you use my name, but I only lay hands on people who defy me!"

"B-But..."

"Don't fool yourself! You are not the great one! I am the great one! You understand!?" He told him as he grabbed his collar.

"Y-Yes...father..." He cried in fear.

"Good." He dropped him. "Now then...I heard a little mouse snuck into the execution grounds earlier."

"Oh right...the little girl...I dealt with her..." Helmeppo responded.

"I guess that means you killed her!" He said as he glared at his son.

"W-What!? No! I mean...she was just a little girl..."

"Listen to me you idiot of a son! It doesn't matter who they are! Anyone who defies me shall be killed!" He then pointed toward his Lieutenant. "You there! Go in town and kill her!"

"What!?" The Lieutenant gasped in shock. "But she's only a girl..."

"I don't care! Anyone who defies me shall be killed whether they are a child or an infant!"

"N-No! I won't do it!" He yelled back.

"Mutiny!" Morgan roared as he raised his axe hand and slashed the Lieutenant.

"No! You didn't have to kill him!" Helmeppo screamed.

"Lieutenant!" Some of the officers cried out for their fallen comrade.

"No matter! As they say, if you want something done, do it yourself." Morgan stated and then turned to the officers who were lifting his statue. "I went through a lot to make sure I can get to this rank! I labored through so many battles by my own strength at great personal costs! Remember this! Rank means everything in this world! My rank is superior to anyone in this base! That makes me the strongest! That means everything I do is right! Now then lift up this monument to show the world my rank and power!"

"Oi..." Everyone on the roof turned their attention to the man standing on the ledge of the roof with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Morgan asked, glaring at Luffy.

"Father! That's the man who punched me!"

"Tell me...do you really think rank makes people superior?" Luffy asked.

"Of course it does! Those with more power are superior! Those with money are superior! That's what makes this world go round!" Morgan answered.

"Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked.

"What!?" Morgan yelled back.

"Money or strength does not make anyone superior. Everyone in this world is the same. We are all people. The only people who think of themselves as superior are those who are greedy and those who think strength is everything. Everyone is equal! That is why I hate people like you." Luffy raised his hand and the stretched it to wrap it around the statue's head.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Morgan yelled. Luffy didn't respond and instead snapped the head of the statue off of it's body. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what he just did.

"You bastard!" Morgan yelled in anger. "I'm going to kill you!"

Luffy then jumped. "What is he going to do?" One of the officers asked.

"It doesn't matter! Kill him!" He ordered the marines with guns.

"Gomu Gomu no..." He pulled his arm back. "Pistol!" He punched the remaining parts of the statue as he broke it in half.

"You bastard! You're really done it now!" Morgan roared as he charged toward Luffy as he landed on the roof. Luffy easily dodged to his right and then ran toward Helmeppo. He grabbed him by the collar.

"You're coming with me!" He told him and then dragged Helmeppo with him into the Marine Base.

"Ah! Helmeppo-san!" Some of the officers shouted.

"Go after him and kill him!" Morgan ordered.

"Captain! There is someone in the execution grounds!" Another officer shouted.

"What!? All these peasants defying me!" Morgan felt a vein pop in his forehead.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked as he looked down at Koby.

"There is something I should tell you...by the way, where is Luffy-san?" Koby asked.

"He went inside the Marine Base."

"What!? Why is he so reckless!?" Koby screamed in shock.

"I don't know and honestly...I don't care." He closed his eyes, hoping he would just leave. However, instead of leaving, Koby started untying the ropes that bonded Zoro. "What are you doing!?"

"You're not evil. The Marines imprisoned you unfairly. I hate the fact that Marines did this! It's unfair. I hate seeing them act so improperly." Koby told him. "One day, I will become a great Navy soldier that is not as corrupt as Morgan is. I know I can do it! Just like I know Luffy-san can become King of the Pirates!"

"What!? King of the Pirates? Does he know what that means?" Zoro asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah...I think he knows very clearly what it means! However, I don't know why, but there is just something about him that makes me believe that he can become King of the Pirates. Actually, it's because of him that I can be confident on my own dream." Zoro stared at Koby as he pondered on what he just told him.

"That guy...can't he just leave me alone...all I have to do is survive the rest of the month and I-"

"Helmeppo plans to kill you tomorrow."

"W-What?"

"In town, we heard Helmeppo tell the officers with him that he planned to kill you tomorrow and never intended to keep the promise." Koby told him.

"A-Are you...serious?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...that's why Luffy punched him and knocked him out."

"H-He did that?"

"Yep!" Koby told him. "The Marines are your enemies now. I'm not asking you to become a pirate, but please help Luffy-san!"

Then, the sound of a gunshot was heard as Koby started falling back, blood spilling out of his shoulder. Zoro's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Morgan and some of his officers pointing guns at him.

"You..."

* * *

"Hold it right there!" The officers chasing after Luffy shouted. "Let Helmeppo-san go!"

"Alright then!" Luffy stated and then threw Helmeppo at the officers.

"Aaaahhhh!" He screamed as he slammed into the officers.

When the recovered and looked up, they saw that Luffy was gone. "Where did he go!?"

Luffy however was in front of the door that read Helmeppo's room and entered it. He looked around and saw Zoro's three swords. He grabbed them and then looked out the window to see Morgan and his officers staring down at Zoro and Koby. He wrapped Zoro's swords around his waist. He placed his hands in front of the window and then moved back. "Gomu Gomu no...Rocket!" He shouted and launched himself out of the Marine Base and toward Zoro and Koby.

"Oh no!" Koby screamed as the officers were about to shoot them again.

"Fire!" Morgan ordered.

'No! I can't die yet...' Zoro clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes. The sound of gunshots were heard and both Koby and Zoro thought they were going to get pulverized by bullets. However, the sound of something being stretched caused them to open their eyes to see Luffy standing in front of them, taking the bullets. "You!"

"Luffy-san!" Koby screamed.

"Sorry...but...bullets don't work on me!" He shouted and then raised his head to put a lock on his targets. "You can have them back though." He told them and launched the bullets back at where they came from as they entered the guns again, which caused the guns to explode and get destroyed. The officers dropped to the ground in shock as they looked down at their destroyed guns. They then averted their shock toward Luffy.

"H-How did he do that!?" One of the officers asked.

"You! Just what the hell are you!?" Zoro shouted.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy...a pirate!" Luffy turned around and grinned at him.

"I know that! But how did you do that!?"

"Oh...it's because I'm a rubber man!" He stretched the corner of his mouth to show him.

"What? A rubber man..." Zoro was shocked.

"Oi Koby...are you alright?" Luffy asked as he saw his shoulder.

"Yeah...it doesn't seem like the bullet went too deep..." Koby replied with a weak smile.

"I see...Koby...let me ask you something...you really want to become a Marine Officer, right?" He asked while kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah...that's my dream after all..." Koby answered.

"I see...then I won't stop you...however...I'm going to give you a warning...the Marines are not all what you think they are. There are those in the World Government that are more corrupt than any pirate in the world. I hope that you will see just how corrupt they are and I hope you won't turn into one of them. Koby, promise me this...no matter what happens...don't become corrupt because of power or money...I don't want to see a friend become a monster like that, okay?"

"Luffy-san..." Koby was speechless at what he told him. He watched as he stood up and walked toward Zoro.

"I guess that means you're going to be a member of my crew, right? After all, if you fight with the Marines, you'll become their enemy. You'll be one of the bad guys."

"I see...so was that your plan?" Luffy only grinned. "I guess I have no other choice then...you got yourself a pirate!"

"Shishishishi! Awesome!" Luffy cheered. "Hear that Koby! I got myself my first crew mate!"

"C-Congratulations...Luffy-san..." Koby sweat dropped.

"Good for you! Now untie me!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Oh...right!" Luffy started untying the rope around Zoro's arm. "Hmm...I think I made it tighter." He said.

"You idiot!" Zoro yelled at him.

"Luffy-san! Watch out!" Luffy turned his head to see the Marine Officers running toward him with swords. He went back to trying to untie the rope.

"Hurry up!" Zoro shouted.

"Woohoo! I got one of your arms free!" Luffy grinned.

"Just hand me one of my swords!" Zoro shouted and Luffy did so. When the officers went in to attack them, Zoro cut the ropes binding him and blocked all of the swords with three of his own.

"Sugoi!" Luffy looked at him in awe.

"Take one step and you're dead." Zoro told the Marines as they started sweating in fear.

'So scary...'

"I guess this means I'm a criminal now." Zoro told Luffy. "I'll be a member of your crew on one condition. My dream is to become the Greatest Swordsman in the World. I don't know how you knew that, but you were right. If by any chance that you make me forget about my ambition for any reason, I will kill you!"

"Shishishi! Don't worry, I won't! After all, the King of the Pirates needs a crew mate that goes for a dream that big. Anything else would make me look bad." He grinned at him. Zoro smirked.

"You're really weird, you know that."

"Shishishi! I know."

"Why are you hesitating?" Morgan yelled at his officers. "Kill them!"

"Zoro...duck." Luffy said and then pulled his leg back. "Gomu Gomu no...Whip!" He swung his leg against the officers, knocking them back toward Morgan.

"Luffy-san! Zoro-san!" Koby exclaimed in awe.

"That really creeps me out, you know." Zoro told Luffy.

"Shishishi! Sorry."

"Captain! We can beat them!"

"They're just too strong!"

"We don't stand a chance against them!"

Morgan felt his blood boil at the cowardly words that his officers were telling him. "Listen up! All of you who showed signs of weakness, kill yourselves! That is an order!"

"W-What?"

"I won't tolerate weaklings..." He glared at them as some starting raising their pistols toward their heads. "On my order...fire!"

"Geez...somethings wrong with those marines." Zoro muttered as he was ready to stop them from killing themselves. However, before he could move, he felt a strange sensation coming from behind him and the next thing he knew, he saw the marine officers who had their guns pointing at their heads faint. "W-What the...?" He turned around to see Luffy glaring at Morgan.

"What the hell...?" Morgan wondered and looked back at Luffy and Zoro. 'What did he do?'

"What did you just do?" Asked Zoro.

"I used my haki...I'll tell you about it later." Luffy told him. He then walked past him, toward Morgan. He kept his glare at Morgan.

"Straw Hat! You will pay for what you have done here! You will pay for defying me!" He shouted and removed his Captain's coat.

"Oi, Zoro..."

"Hmm?"

"Let me show you how strong I am...you know so that you don't have to doubt my strength." He turned his head to grin at him.

"Oh...then show me...Captain..." Zoro smirked back at him.

"Yosh!" Luffy clenched his fist. "Busoshoku: Koka..." Zoro's eyes widened as he watched Luffy's arm turn gray and black.

'What the hell is that?' He wondered.

"Take this, Straw Hat!" Morgan yelled as he swung his large axe hand down at him. Luffy jumped forward, and raised his hardened arm to stop the axe. Morgan's eyes widened in shock as his axe shattered at contact. Luffy then moved his arm so that he pushed his axe back up in the air. Luffy then punched Morgan in the gut with his hardened fist. Morgan spat out blood as the blow sent him flying toward the Marine Base. He crashed into wall and fell unconscious.

Zoro stared ta Luffy in awe. He wasn't sure how Luffy did it, but he was impressed. 'Well...at least I know he isn't weaker than me...' He then smirked before putting his swords back into his scabbards.

"Luffy-san! Zoro-san! You did it!" Koby exclaimed in joy.

"Shishishi! Of course!" Luffy cheered. Suddenly, Zoro fell to the ground.

"Ah! Zoro-san!" Koby ran over to him.

"So...hungry..." Koby sighed in relief as Luffy chuckled.

* * *

"Waaah! I sure am stuffed!" Zoro let out a breath of relief as he patted his stomach after being stuffed. "Not eating for nine days sure was tougher than I thought."

"Shishishishi1 It sure must have been tough." Luffy grinned before putting food in his mouth.

"Why is that you're hungrier than me?" He asked.

"Who knows..."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It was sure kind of you to feed us after everything." Koby thanked Rika and her mother.

"It's our pleasure...after all you did save our town." Rika's mother told him.

"Wow! You are sure strong!" Rika told Luffy as he grinned at her, which caused her to slightly blush.

"I guess I am!" Luffy chuckled.

"By the way Luffy...what are we going to do next?" Zoro asked.

"Huh? Oh...find us a navigator of course!" Luffy replied.

"Oh and do you have a plan to find one?"

"Yep!" He responded before tossing some meat into his mouth.

"Care to share?"

"Sure...later."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm eating."

"R-Right..." Zoro sweat dropped. "Well, what about the rest of your crew?"

"Oh...it's just me and you."

"Huh...just us...two...?" Zoro asked as he pointed at Luffy and then himself.

"Yep!"

"Then what about a ship?"

"We have one..." Luffy pointed toward the window. Zoro waked over to it and looked out to see a small boat that a dog was peeing on.

"That's our ship!" He shouted in shock.

"Shishishi! For now anyway!"

"Hahahaha! Is that so?" Zoro laughed.

"Of course!" He grinned.

"Luffy-san..."

"Hmm?"

"I know we're going to part soon, but I wanted to know...can we still call each other friends? Even if we do go our separate ways?" He asked.

"Of course! Remember this...friends never grow apart...maybe in distance...but not in heart...so we're still going to be friends!" He grinned.

"Luffy-san..."

"But shouldn't you be worried about yourself first?" Zoro told Koby.

"Huh?"

"You want to be a Marine, but Luffy said that you were once on Alvida's ship so it might be a little hard for you to join. The Navy's Intelligent Agency is top notch. If they find out that you were Alvida's cabin boy for two years you might not be able to join."

"Oh no..." Koby frowned.

"Excuse me!" The five of them turned their heads to see Marines enter the restaurant. "Are you the pirates who defeated Morgan?"

"Aa. We are..." Luffy answered.

"I see...you saved our town and we are truly grateful...but we are still Marines and thus we can not shelter pirates. I'm sorry, but we have to ask you to leave. However, to show you our gratitude, we won't report you to the World Government."

"You Navy pigs! Don't kick out our saviors!"

"Yeah! You were just as scared of Morgan as we were!"

"They're your saviors too!"

"Shishishi! Well...we better go, Zoro." Luffy told his crew mate as he stood up from his seat. "Thanks for the meal, Ma'am." Luffy bowed his head and then grabbed the bag of food he was taking with him and flung it over his shoulder.

"W-What!? You're leaving already!?" Rika cried out as she frowned.

"Sorry...Rika...but looks like we have no choice..." He smiled at her.

"Then...promise that you would come visit us again!" She told him.

"Of course!" He grinned, which made her smile widely. "Yosh! Let's go, Zoro!"

"Hai, hai..." He responded and the two made their way toward the door.

"What about you?" The Marine Lieutenant asked Koby.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you with the pirates?"

"Umm...well..."

"Hey! Is he with you?" The Lieutenant asked Luffy.

"Huh? Oh him...well..the thing is..."

'Luffy-san...you wouldn't...'

"...there was this big fat pirate named Alvida..."

'No...please don't...'

"...and he was..."

"Shut up!" Koby screamed and then punched Luffy in the face. Zoro smirked as he understood what Luffy was trying to do.

"You..." Luffy smirked and punched Koby back as everyone watched in shock. Koby couldn't defend himself as Luffy continuously punched him, holding his strength back so that he didn't accidentally hurt him too bad.

"Hey! Stop that this instant! It's obvious that he isn't with you!" Luffy then stopped as he got up and turned around to grab his bag again. He then began leaving again with Zoro as Koby looked up at the ceiling.

'No way...did Luffy-san do this...on purpose...' Koby thought.

"Oi...are you okay?" The Lieutenant asked. Koby gritted his teeth and stood up before saluting.

"Lieutenant! Please let me join the Marines! I won't mind it if I was a Cabin Boy, just let me join!" Koby shouted , bowing his head. 'Luffy-san...I don't completely understand what you told me...but I will see it for myself and make sure that the Marines won't be as corrupt as you think they are!'

"I don't think we should!" One of the officers said. "Pirates have been known to have spies in the Marines and..."

"I AM NOT A PIRATE!" Koby yelled. "I'M GONNA BE A MARINE!" The Lieutenant stared at the eyes of Koby and saw the determination he had in them. He placed a finger to his hat and lowered it before walking past him.

"I see..." The Lieutenant spoke. "Do you know how many sailors I have seen get killed by pirates over the years...don't take being a marine so lightly. Welcome aboard...you're accepted." Koby felt joy over his body, but refused to show it as he stood tall and placed his hand in front of his forehead. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

* * *

"You suck at acting...I wouldn't be surprised if the marines saw through it..." Zoro smirked.

"Oh well...it's all up to Koby now...shishishishi!" Luffy told him and then dropped his bag on his boat. He then went over to untie the boat.

"Well...I guess it's the right time to leave...everybody hates us...that's what a pirate's life is like..."

"Yeah...I guess your right..." Luffy laughed.

"Lu-Lu-Luffy-san!" Both pirates turned their heads to see Koby standing a few feet away from them.

"Koby..."

"Thank you...for everything!" He shouted. "I will never forget everything you did for me!"

"Hahaha! A marine thanking a pirate...never thought I would see that..." Zoro laughed.

"Shishishi! Let's meet again, Koby!" Luffy shouted back. 'Hopefully when we do...you realize just how corrupt the World Government is.' Luffy and Zoro both hopped onto the boat and opened the sail as they sailed away from the island.

"Attention!" The Lieutenant and the other officers all appeared behind Koby. Koby turned around and saw them all saluting as well and smiled before turning back around. "You sure have some great friends, sailor."

"Hai..." Koby cried as tears fell from his eyes.

"Listen men! It is against regulations to salute pirates like we did so no dinner for one week!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Shishishi! Let's go!" Luffy cheered.

"So...where do we go now?" Zoro asked.

"Before that..." Luffy stood up and whistled.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Zoro asked. Just then, Unagi rose out of the water and appeared in front of Luffy. "A Sea King!" Zoro started to take out his swords.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Zoro!" Luffy told him. "He's my friend!"

"Huh? You're friend?"

"Yep! Right?" Unagi nodded his head. "See!"

"Just who the hell are you?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"I'll tell you..." Zoro furrowed his eyebrows as his voice turned serious.

'What the...?' He wondered as he watched Luffy tie a rope around Unagi.

"Yosh! Unagi go forward!" Luffy shouted.

'As you wish.' He then started swimming forward. Luffy turned around to face Zoro.

"Zoro...what I'm about to tell you is the truth...I understand if you don't believe me, but everything I'm about to tell you is the truth. I hope you don't leave my crew when I tell you."

"Oi...what the hell is this about?" Luffy looked at him and then turned around.

"Take a look..." Luffy said and then started to remove his cardigan. Zoro's eyes widened at the tattoo he saw.

"Oi...isn't that..."

"Aa. I'm...a Revolutionist." Luffy stated ad started telling Zoro everything. He told him about how he was from the future and what happened that caused him to go back into the past. He told him about Akainu and how he died trying to protect him. With each word he said, he saw Zoro's expression turn. When he finally finished, Luffy put on his cardigan and sat down as he waited for Zoro to say something.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Zoro told him.

"I'm sorry..." Zoro looked at him and sighed.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about...this just tells me one thing...I have to get stronger than the Zoro you knew..." He then smirked. "Should be fun."

Luffy was surprised by his answer and smiled. "Arigatou..."

"So...I take it you know where to go to find our navigator?"

"Yep...but first...I need to find a bird..."

"A bird...?"

"Yep! Shishishi!"

* * *

"What's the report?"

"Hai...Luffy just left the island..."

"And?"

"He didn't do anything that would cause a commotion by the Government."

"I see...thanks..." Dragon hung up the Den Den Mushi and turned around to see two of his commanders behind him.

"What is that son of yours doing, Dragon-sama? He should have destroyed that Marine Base!" One of the commanders said.

"Calm down...I doubt that would do anything." The other told him.

"Don't fret...in fact...he did do something that I find very interesting..." Dragon smirked.

"Oh and what is that?"

"He planted a seed."

"What?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, here is the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! I took in some of your suggestions and I think that having one of the Marine girls switch sides is a good idea. I'm still contemplating on who to choose. I'll figure out the rest of the harem probably soon, so stay tuned! Ja Ne!


	3. Luffy, Zoro and Nami

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece

**Rated M. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Luffy, Zoro, and Nami**

"So, do you get it?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"Yeah...I get it..." Zoro muttered. A quick pause. "LIKE HELL I DO!" He yelled at him.

"What? I thought you said you got it?" He pouted.

"Who the hell would understand something like Haki by you just saying it's a mystery thing!?"

"What? I thought it was the best way to explain Haki."

"Like hell it is!"

"Alright, I'll explain better..." Luffy then sighed. "I guess the best way to describe haki is that it's a spiritual energy that can be used to overpower enemies. Kind of like your sixth sense."

"Huh? Okay...I get it..." Zoro muttered.

"No you don't."

"I SAID I DO!" He yelled as Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi! Anyway, there are three types of haki, two you already have, but you have to

train them in order to use them effectively."

"Oh...so I already have two haki abilities...what about the third?"

"The third type is said to be used by only a select few people in the world. I think the number was like one in every million." Luffy explained.

"So...I don't have it?" Zoro asked.

"Don't know...you might be able to use it, you just don't know it yet."

"Hmm...okay then, tell me about the two I do have."

"Sure!" So, Luffy began explaining to Zoro about the two hakis Zoro possesses. When he was done, Zoro was left smirking.

"That is some power...who would have thought that I could possess something like that." Luffy grinned. "Then that technique that made your arm dark was this haki?" Luffy nodded his head. "Then, what's this other ability do?"

"Oh, that lets me talk to Unagi, or at least that's what I think is the reason why I can talk to him and lets me defeat people without doing anything."

"What!? Seriously?" Zoro exclaimed in shock.

"Yep! Hey, I know!" Luffy pounded a fist into his open palm. "Try talking to Unagi and see if you possess the Haoshoku Haki!"

"Alright..." Zoro decided to go along with it. He looked at Unagi as the Sea King turned his head to look at Zoro. "Yo...Unagi...how's it going?"

'I'm fine.' Unagi responded. Zoro didn't react and only stared at Unagi.

"He said he was fine." Luffy told Zoro.

"Ah...he said something?" Luffy nodded. "Damn...I couldn't hear him."

"Shishishishi, I wouldn't worry. The guy who taught me haki said that you can't train Haoshoku Haki, but to just keep getting stronger and hope to be able to learn it."

"I see..." Zoro sighed and closed his eyes to yawn. "So, what this thing about a this bird you were talking about?"

"Oh...this bird is going to lead me to our navigator!" Luffy grinned.

"Huh? How the heck does a bird do that?" Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Caw!" The two looked up to see a large bird flying above them.

"Ah, here it is!" Luffy stood up.

"I still don't get it..." Zoro said.

"Shishishishi, you'll see..." Luffy pulled his arms back. "Gomu Gomu no..." He grabbed Unagi and the launched himself up. "...Rocket!"

"Huh?" Zoro asked as he watched. He waited to see what was going to happen, but all he saw was Luffy and the bird and nothing was happening.

"Shishishi! I'm stuck in its beak." Both Zoro and Unagi had their jaws dropped to the floor. "Yahoo! This is so much fun!"

"You idiot!" Zoro shouted as the two watched Luffy fly away from them. "Quick Unagi, after him!"

'Right!' Unagi nodded and swam as fast as he could after the bird.

"Damn that woman..." One of Buggy's pirates cursed as he and his two fellow pirates were floating on the water.

"I can't believe we were tricked!"

"How are we going to explain this to the boss?"

"We won't say anything, you got that!?"

"But..."

"Hey look! I think I see a ship coming this way!"

"Really? Hey we need your...AHHH IT'S A SEA KING!"

"NANI!?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" The three pirates scream as they were run over by Unagi.

"Huh? Did I hear something just now?" Zoro wondered. "Oh well, come on Unagi, we can't lose Luffy!"

'Right!'

* * *

"Get back here!" A pirate screamed as he and two other pirates chased after an orange haired woman.

'I finally got it! The map of the Grand Line! With this, I can finally get enough money!' Nami thought as she ran, a smile gracing her lips.

"Come back, you cat burglar!" She heard the other pirate yell, but there was no way she was stopping. She had to get away from those three goons, but how? Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred above them and she stopped to see what happened.

"What the?" She asked as she then heard screaming before something hit the ground hard in front of her and the other pirates. "Kyaaah!" She screamed as she fell down on the ground.

"W-What happened?" A pirate asked as the dust cloud started to disperse.

"Shishishishi! That was fun!" Nami's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and looked up to see Luffy standing there with his big stupid grin on his face.

'L-Luffy! What the hell is he doing here?' Nami wondered. 'Wait, this might just be my chance to get away!' She quickly stood up and ran over to him and clasped her hands together. "Ah boss! I'm so glad you're here to rescue me! I'll let you handle those three, okay!"

"Hm?" Luffy hummed as he watched Nami run away. "Oh right..." he then turned around to face the three pirates. "Yo! I'm going to kick your ass now!"

"What the hell did you just say, brat?" The pirate yelled and raised his sword. Luffy dodged it easily and then punched him in the stomach.

"Why you!?" The other went for the attack, but was defeated easily with a single punch.

"Bastard!" The last remaining pirate tried doing the same, but met with the same result as all three pirates were knocked out on the floor.

"That was easy..." Luffy grinned as he put a hand to his hat.

"You're really something, aren't you?" Luffy turned his head to see Nami on the balcony of one of the buildings. He grinned and chuckled.

"Shishishi! It's good to see you again, Nami!" He told her.

"Well, I didn't think I would be seeing you again after you kidnapped me." She said, while narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't kidnap you..." He told her. "...join my crew!"

"Like hell I will!" She yelled at him and then jumped down from the balcony.

"Aww, come one! It'll be fun!" Luffy pouted.

"I won't become something I hate the most in the world, you got that! Not after what pirates did to someone I loved..." She frowned and narrowed her eyes. Luffy just stared at her.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a no!" Suddenly, the ground shook and both Nami and Luffy had to keep themselves from falling down to the ground. "W-What was that?"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Hmm?" Luffy looked up and watched as a boat was heading toward the two, with a familiar person on board. "hey look! It's Zoro!" Luffy grinned.

"W-Why is he flying!?" Nami screamed as the boat crashed into the building that Nami was sitting on before.

"Damn it..." Zoro muttered as he got out of the now destroyed house. "What the hell was that for!?"

"H-How are you still alive!?" Nami screamed.

"Huh? Oh Luffy and...who are you?" Zoro asked tilting his head at the unfamiliar person.

"Don't avoid my question!"

"Shishishishi! Zoro, what happened?" Luffy laughed.

"Huh? That stupid pet of yours launched me into town!" He answered.

"Really? Shishishishi! That's awesome!"

"Like hell it is!"

'Just...who are these guys?' Nami wondered as she looked at the two arguing.

"You know what...forget it..." Zoro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked over at Nami. "So, who is that?" He pointed at her.

"Oh, that's Nami! Our navigator!"

"I said I wasn't joining your crew!" She screamed at him.

"Oh? So, this is that navigator you were talking about?" Zoro said and walked over to her. He leaned forward a bit and rubbed his chin as if he was inspecting her.

"W-What?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey Luffy? Is she also the one who..." He was stopped from saying anything else as Luffy put his hand over Zoro's mouth and pulled him toward him and put his arm over his shoulder. "Oi, what the hell...?"

"Shhh...don't tell her anything..." Zoro furrowed his eyebrows. Nami only blinked in confusion as the two whispered to each other.

"Why not?" He whispered.

"She is the same person, but right now she shouldn't know about me at all...at least not until we reach her home island..." He responded. Zoro looked at him before sighing.

"Alright..." Zoro responded and removed Luffy's arm off of him. "So...now that we have a navigator, what do we do now?"

"I said I'm not joining you!"

"Our ship is destroyed so we have to find a new one." He continued as if he ignored her.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Shishishishi! I'm sure we'll find another ship somewhere in this town."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Don't ignore me, damn it!" Nami yelled.

"Oh, shishishishi, sorry." Luffy apologized.

"Geez, you guys are idiots, what were you whispering about anyway?" Nami asked curiously.

"We were discussing whether you were a good navigator for our crew." Zoro responded sternly as Luffy nodded his head in agreement, mentally thanking Zoro for coming up with a good lie.

"Of course! You'll never find a better navigator than me! That still doesn't mean I'm joining your crew." She said before they got any ideas.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Luffy told her. "We can go on so many adventures!"

"Listen! I said I'm not joining so I'm not! Besides, I have my own goal to pursue and being a pirate isn't it!" She told them. "I need to collect 100 million berries and once I do, my dream will finally come true." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"100 million berries? What do you want to do with all that money?" Zoro asked.

"None of your business!" She replied, making Zoro scowl.

"If I had 100 million berries then I would buy lots and lots of meat." Luffy drooled at the thought.

"I would buy swords...and booze..." Zoro added, smirking.

"No one asked you!" Nami yelled. Nami felt a headache coming and being around these two was not going to help it at all. However, she could use them and steal more money from Buggy and his crew. She smirked at an idea she just came up with. "Tell you what..." The two looked at her. "...I'll join your crew..."

"Really!?" Luffy exclaimed in excitement as Zoro eyed her suspiciously.

"Yep...but...only if you do me a little favor..." She smirked and gave them a wink.

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean you still haven't caught her?"

"W-Well...we're still searching for her..."

"Can someone please explain to me...HOW COULD THE MAP OF THE GRAND LINE GET STOLEN SO EASILY?"

"Ah...well..."

"Tch, and we were about to go to the Grand Line...then go in and wreak havoc..."

"W-Well...you see C-Captain...the key to where the map was still in the lock and the idiot who did it left it on the..."

"W-What? What was that?"

"I said that the key was till in the lock and the idiot who did it left it on the..."

"WHO HAS A ROUND NOSE!? DOES MY NOS ELOOK FUNNY TO YOU? LIKE A ROUND NOSE...?"

"W-What? But I never said anything about that...you misunderstood..."

"WHAT!? A BIG AND RED ROUND NOSE!?"

"EEEEEHHH!?"

"DIE A PAINFUL AND FLASHY DEATH!

"W-Wait Captain! I never said..."

"Who am I?"

"Gah! C-Captain Buggy...c-can't breath..."

"Oh man...it has appeared..."

"Captain Buggy's devil fruit power..."

"Prepare the Cannon!" Buggy ordered as he sat on his chair, cheek leaned against his fist that rested on the armchair.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong...help me..." The pirate that was hovering above the ground gasped as he pleaded.

"Blow him to smithereens!" Buggy ordered and two pirate slit the fuse.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" The pirate screamed as the cannon fired and exploded with a powerful force. Buggy stood up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Get that map back and steal all the treasure this village has to offer." He ordered his crew.

"Right away, Captain Buggy!"

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Zoro asked as he and Luffy walked in front of Nami.

"Just keep walking straight." She told him. Zoro scowled and looked over at Nami, who smiled back innocently.

"Oi, that girl is up to something..." Zoro whispered to Luffy.

"Really?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Don't act dumb...you know what she's planning, don't you?"

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I do, but last I remembered, you didn't show this early, so who knows what she's planning." He grinned. Zoro sighed.

"Hey...those are some nice looking swords..." Zoro opened his eyes and looked down to see Nami touching his katanas. He quickly backed away and glared at her.

"Oi, don't touch my swords!" He yelled. "You're up to something and I want to know what it is!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about..." She said with a sweet voice and tilted her head slightly.

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Ne, let me see your swords?" She asked.

"I said no!"

"Here you go!" Luffy suddenly tossed Zoro's swords in front of Nami's feet. Zoro blinked in surprise as he looked back and forth between his swords and where he thought he had them.

"Don't give her my swords!" He yelled at his Captain.

"Shishishishi! But she wanted to look at them." He explained.

"That's no reason to give her my swords!" He responded. Nami smirked as she quickly ran at them, took out some rope and tied them up. "What the...?"

"Got you!" She smirked at the two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zoro growled as he glared at her.

"Nothing...except getting my money..." She stuck her tongue out.

"You...oi, do something!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Shishishishi! This is fun!" Zoro's jaw dropped at his reaction.

"Now then...let's get me my money."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST TRACK OF THE MAP THIEF!?" Buggy screamed at the three pirates that Luffy beat up.

"We're really sorry, Captain Buggy!" They apologized while on their knees. "B-But there was this really strong guy and he was her boss..."

"I DON'T CARE! DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" Buggy responded as the pirates screamed in fear.

"Captain Buggy!" A short pirate yelled as he ran over to Buggy.

"Hm? What is it?"

"The map thief came back to bring back the map she stole."

"Huh? Oh, then let her in...WAIT! What do you mean she came to return the map?" Buggy shouted.

"I don't know...she just came...oh and she brought two others with her..."

"Two others...bring her here at once!"

"Hai, Captain Buggy!"

Nami entered the roof shortly after wards, kicking both Zoro and Luffy to the floor. "Captain Buggy! I brought the real thief and the map of the Grand Line to you!" She told Buggy. Zoro turned his head to glare at her, while Luffy just smiled idiotically.

"I see...but why are you giving the map back so easily...is this some sort of trick?" Buggy asked as he narrowed his eyes at Nami suspiciously.

"What? No way..." Nami waved her hand back and forth to deny his statement.

"My ass..." Zoro growled, before he gritted his teeth in pain as Nami kicked.

"...you see I got into a fight with my boss and his stupid lackey and I couldn't handle their stupidity much longer, so I thought I would join you guys." Nami explained.

"What did you call me!?" Zoro yelled at her as Luffy laughed.

"She called you stupid."

"That was to you also!"

"Hahahaha! These two are real idiots! I see why you decided to betray them! Of course we'll let you join our crew!" Buggy told her.

"C-Captain Buggy...that...that looks like Pirate Hunter Zoro..." One of his lackeys told him a she pointed a shaky green haired man.

"Huh? Is that so?" Buggy said as he walked toward him.

'Zoro? I knew he looked familiar...' Nami thought as she felt a drop of sweat roll down her temple, feeling a bit uneasy.

"I see...this is an incredible catch, Nami! Who would have thought the infamous Pirate Hunter Zoro get captured by a woman! How does that feel, Zoro?" Zoro looked at him.

"Normally, I would have been pissed off to no end...but...it's this idiot's faults!" Zoro yelled, kicking Luffy.

"Ow! That hurt Zoro!" Luffy pouted.

"Good!"

"Enough of this!" Buggy yelled. "Men! Take these two and locked them up in the cages! We have to welcome our new crew member with a flashy party!"

"Aye!"

"So...how exactly do you plan on getting us out of this one?" Zoro asked as he sat in one cage and Luffy in the other beside him.

"Don't know...but everything usually works out in the end..." He grinned. "By the way, I want that meat." He drooled at the pieces of meat at the table.

"I don't care!"

"Ah! So, Nami, allow me to officially welcome you to the Buggy Pirates!" Buggy exclaimed as he raised his mug in the air.

"Glad to be aboard!" She faked a smile and raised her mug, not as high as Buggy, but as far as she could raise it.

"But...in order for us to completely welcome you to our crew...you will have to do something to prove your loyalty." Buggy told her, making her feel slightly uneasy.

"H-Huh?"

"Men! Prepare the Buggy Ball!" Buggy stood up and exclaimed as his crew all cheered.

"B-Buggy Ball?" Nami asked as she watched a couple of pirates prepare a cannon and another bringing out a red ball with the Buggy Pirate's Jolly Roger on it. 'Oi...'

"Now then..." He turned his head to Luffy and Zoro. "...allow me to show you exactly what you two will experience..." He smirked and then turned back to the cannon. "Fire the Buggy Ball!" He ordered as one of the pirates lit the fuse. A few seconds later, the cannon fired and a large explosion occurred that caused a long line of houses to explode. Nami stared wide eyed at the destruction. Luffy and Zoro just simply stared. "Hahahaha! Now this is what I call power! We will cause havoc in the Grand Line with the Buggy Ball!" Buggy laughed and then turned to Luffy and Zoro. "Now then, prepare another Buggy Ball and aim the cannon at those two fools."

"Hey! Why don't we just go back to the party?" Nami tried to change Buggy's mind, but it wasn't working.

"Huh? No way! Those two deserve to die for trying to steal something from me, the great Captain Buggy!" He told her. "In fact, the perfect way to know your loyalty for me is to have you kill your boss and Roronoa Zoro!" Nami's eyes widened in horror as she gasped.

"Oi..." Zoro whispered to Luffy.

"It's going to be fine..." Luffy whispered back. Zoro eyed him for a second before going back to look at the scene in front of him.

"Now then, light the fuse, Nami!" Buggy told her as she was handed the matches and was pushed forward toward the cannon that was now placed in front of Zoro and Luffy.

'No...there is no way I can do this...there is no way...' Nami thought as she became nervous and uneasy. Her hands started to shake, which was not left unnoticed by Luffy and Zoro.

"You should have been prepared when you knew you were going up against pirates..." Luffy suddenly said as Nami looked at him.

"Huh? P-Prepared for what...killing innocent people...is that what you mean?" She asked.

"No!" Luffy slightly raised his voice.

"T-Then what?"

"Prepared to risk your own life!" Luffy told her and she was surprised by his answer. Nami bit her bottom lip as the roaring screams of the Buggy Pirates was heard behind her.

"Come on, Nami! Do it!"

"Do it!"

"Fire the Buggy Ball already!"

'Damn it...' Nami cursed mentally. 'What do I do? I don't...I don't want to kill anyone...'

"Do it, Nami! Otherwise, we'll make you join them!" Buggy told her.

'Damn it...'

"That's enough." Luffy said and activated his haki. Nami's eyes widened before she felt herself go black and fall unconsciously to the floor. Most of the Buggy Pirates fell to the floor too as Buggy felt a shiver run down his spine.

'W-What the hell is this...this couldn't be...?' Buggy's eyes widened.

"There we go." Luffy grinned. "Alright then, let's get out of these cages, Zo-"

"Idiot! Next time warn a guy!" Zoro yelled at him.

"Huh? Why? You didn't go down." Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"No! But I felt this creepy feeling go down my spine!" He yelled again. He sighed and then looked over at Nami. "Can't you control that power so that you don't knock out your comrades or something?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah...but this way, Nami wouldn't be considered a traitor in front of Buggy." He told him.

"I see...well...i guess we should break out of these cages now." Zoro said and Luffy grinned.

"Ah!" Luffy clenched his fists and used his strength to rip apart the ropes. Once free, he raised his hand and punched the cage, breaking it open. He then looked over at Zoro's cage and broke it as well.

"Thanks." Zoro thanked his captain and then let him untie him. "If I had at least one of my swords, I might of broken free." He replied as Luffy nodded his head.

"Now just wait a minute here." Both men looked across the roof to Buggy and saw him glaring at them. "You...with the familiar Straw Hat...that power you just used...that was haki...wasn't it?" Luffy made a noise in surprise, but other than that, just stared at him. Buggy took his silence and reaction as a yes. "I see...so...you possess that power...just like that despicable red haired man...how I hate that man with a passion..." Buggy continued to babble about his hate for Shanks and this gave Luffy time to walk over to Nami, pick her up by placing his hands behind her knees and back. He walked back to Zoro.

"Zoro...we should run..." He grinned while nudging his head toward Buggy. Zoro raised his eyebrow and turned his before smirking.

"As you command...Captain..." Zoro walked forward. Luffy laughed as he started walking in the other direction. He heard the sound of the cannon being lifted and dropped to face the direction of Buggy and his crew. Luffy jumped down from the house and shortly after Zoro joined him as a loud explosion occurred above them. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other and grinned. They then broke into a run, Luffy making sure Zoro didn't get lost.

"Oh by the way, where are your swords?"

"Huh!?"

* * *

"Damn those three! How dare they interrupt me when I was talking!?" Buggy yelled as he appeared out of the rubble. "When I get my hands on them, I'm going to..."

"Captain Buggy..."

"Hmmm?" Buggy turned his head to look at his first mate.

"You shouldn't get your hands dirty with those three...let me and Ritchie handle them." He smirked.

"Very well then! Don't disappoint me or you will die a painful and flashy death!" He responded back, making Mohji smirk.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Mmm..." Nami moaned as she slowly began opening her eyes. 'Huh? Where am I?' She wondered as she looked around.

"Oh, look Zoro! She's waking up!" She heard the familiar voice of Monkey D. Luffy. When memories of the events that transpired before she lost consciousness, she sat up abruptly and the first thing she saw was a really close look of Luffy's face. Nami blushed slightly and then suddenly slapped him. "Ite!" He cried in pain as he was sent to the ground. "What was that for!?" Luffy yelled at her.

"B-Baka! Don't get so close to me like that!" She yelled back, feeling her face get a little hot.

"That's why you hit me!" Luffy yelled.

"Of course!" She screamed before sighing to calm herself down. When she became calm, she opened her eyes. "Alright, what the hell happened? Last thing I remember was Buggy and his crew yelling at me to fire the cannon at you two and then...I don't remember..." She then slightly shivered.

"Oh, that's because I used my haki to knock you and the most of his crew out. You shivered just now because of my haki." Luffy explained, grinning.

"Haki? That spiritual stuff you were talking about before?" She asked and he nodded.

"Hey! Before we continue this conversation...where the hell did you put my swords, woman?" Zoro yelled, changing the subject.

"Your swords? Oh...I left them in one of the houses." She said without a care in the world.

"You did what!?" Zoro yelled at her in shock and disbelief.

"What? I thought you guys would be dead so there wasn't going to be any need for your swords." Zoro felt veins pop in his forehead as he got angrier and angrier with the orange haired woman.

"You..." Zoro growled. "Damn it!" He screamed before running off to find his swords.

"Ah! Don't get lost, Zoro!" Luffy grinned, waving goodbye to his green haired friend.

"Shut up!" Luffy laughed harder at the response as he sat cross legged.

"So, now what?" Nami asked.

"Hmmm...oh I know!" Luffy quickly got up. "Let's go see this cool dog!" He told her and then suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her in some random direction.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Nami screamed as she was pulled along. She looked at the hand on hers and questioned the strange warm feeling she was having in her chest and hand. 'His hand...it feels...warm...why?'

Nami wasn't sure how long it took them, but eventually Luffy found this dog he was talking about and let go of her hand as he ran toward the dog like a child. She frowned at the loss of warmth on her hand. She touched the hand with the other and questioned herself on why she was feeling this way. "Ow!" Nami quickly looked up and sweat dropped as she saw Luffy get bitten by the dog. He was now trying to pry him off of his face.

'This idiot...' Nami mentally thought as she walked over to him. By the time she got there, Luffy managed to remove the dog off of him. At the same time, she heard someone yell at them.

"Hey! Get away from Chouchou, you pirate scum!" The old man rushed over to them, waving his cane back and forth.

"Eh? No! You got it all wrong! We're not pirates!" Nami told him.

"Huh? You're not?" He asked.

"Well...at least I'm not..." She said while narrowing her eyes at Luffy, who just had his stupid grin on his face.

"Then, why are you two bothering Chouchou?" He asked.

"Chouchou? Oh you mean the dog...we weren't doing anything to him, honest." Nami told him to truth.

"Yeah...all I did was talk to him and then he bot me in the face, shishishishi." Both Nami and the old man sweat dropped at Luffy.

"I see..." He said before walking over to Chouchou and petting him on the head. He walked inside the pet store that the dog was guarding. A short while later, he came back with a bowl of dog food and placed it in front of Chouchou, who started eating. "So...who are you two?" He asked Nami and Luffy.

"I'm Nami...let's just say I got caught in a little mishap with Buggy and his crew." She smiled, chuckling a bit at the end.

"I'm Luffy." He said with a wide grin.

"I see...so you two are also trying to get away from Buggy." He sighed and then took out a pipe.

"Yeah...by the way, why are you here? I thought all the townsfolk left to hide from Buggy." Nami said.

"Ah. However, I couldn't leave Chouchou here to starve." He replied and then looked down at the eating dog. "Poor thing...he decided to stay behind so that he could protect this building..."

"The pet store?" Nami asked.

"Yep...this pet store used to be owned by a close friend of mine...and Chouchou's owner..." He told her.

"Used to?"

"Yeah...he unfortunately passed away...but Chouchou here still guards the pet store as if the owner was going to return."

"But that's...are you sure Chouchou knows that his owner is..."

"To be honest, I think he does...but he still refuses to leave...I guess...in a way, Chouchou is guarding the only thing he has left of his owner; guarding his treasure." Nami frowned at the story and looked down at Chouchou who ate his food and started to return the bowl back to the mayor. Luffy stayed silent as he watched Chouchou return to his spot.

Then suddenly, a loud roar was heard and the mayor stood up abruptly, his eyes widening in shock. "Huh? W-What was that?"

"Oh no...it's Mohji...the lion tamer!" The mayor stuttered.

"W-Who is that?" Nami asked.

"Quick! We got to get out of here!" The mayor told her and started to run away.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Nami yelled after him as she ran too. Luffy stayed as he looked down at Chouchou.

"You probably don't know this...but...I too have a treasure...something I value most in the world..." Luffy said as Chouchou looked at him. 'Don't worry..." Luffy grinned and stood up. "I won't let anyone hurt your treasure."

"Finally found you!" Luffy turned around to meet face to face with a large lion. He looked up to see a man siting on the lion, smirking at him. "So here you were...Straw Hat."

"Shishishishi! Your costume looks weird." Mohji became irritated.

"This isn't a costume! This is my natural hair!" He defended his weird hair.

"Hahahaha! That makes it even weirder and funnier."

"You..." Mohji growled in anger. "Get him Ritchie!"

"Wraaaaaahhhhhh!" The lion roared as he raised his paw to swipe it at Luffy. Luffy looked the lion dead in the eyes and glared. Ritchie's eyes widened in horror as he shook in fear. He slowly lowered his paw and lowered himself down to the ground.

"Huh? Ritchie! W-What are you doing?" Mohji yelled in confusion.

"Good boy." Luffy grinned and then looked at Mohji.

"You...what did you do?" He yelled, making Luffy smirk.

"Nothing." He responded before jumping and then landed a powerful punch that knocked the first mate of the Buggy crew into a house, knocking him unconscious. Ritchie looked at what happened with wide eyes as he looked back at Luffy, his entire body shaking.

"Shishishi! That was easy." He then turned to the lion. "Oi, if you harm this pet store or this dog...I will cook you up and eat you, understand?" Ritchie yelped in fear as he shook his head rapidly. "Shishishi! Good! You can go back to that weird hairy friend of yours." Ritchie didn't need a second to do just that a she quickly ran to Mohji, picked him up with his teeth and scurried away back to Buggy. Luffy grinned and turned around to face Chouchou. "There you go! They won't bother you or your treasure." Chouchou let out a bark and Luffy responded with a nod. "No problem! Now then...where did Nami and that old guy go?" He started walking in the direction he remembered they ran off to. He eventually reunited with them. "Oi!"

"Luffy! Hey! Why are you still alive?" Nami asked in shock.

"That lion should have eaten you whole!" The mayor added, in shock as well.

"Oh come on! I'm stronger than some lion." He pouted.

"You're not normal." Nami narrowed her eyes at him. Although, she was glad that Luffy was still alive, she didn't know why she felt like that though.

"By the way, what's taking Zoro so long?" Luffy wondered.

"That woman...where the hell did she put my swords?" Zoro yelled as he opened the door to another house and looked around, but no luck. "I'm going to kill that witch!" He yelled again and searched the next house.

* * *

"Mohji! What the hell happened to you?" Buggy yelled as he saw an unconscious Mohji on the floor; leg twitching. Ritchie on the other hand looked like he saw a ghost and was shaking like crazy near the edge of the roof. "Damn it!" Buggy growled getting pissed off. He then turned to his crew. "Alright men! Prepare another Buggy Ball! This time...we are going to destroy this town!"

"Aye Captain!"

* * *

"Oh well...doesn't matter...he'll eventually show up where we're going?" Luffy laughed.

"Oh and where would that be?" Nami asked.

"To go kick Buggy's ass, of course!" He replied showing no fear whatsoever.

"Are you crazy!?" Nami yelled.

"Maybe."

"Why in the world would you go back there!? They are after us!" Nami told him.

"So...I wanna kick his ass." Luffy responded.

"You got to be kidding me...pirates are so stupid!" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, if you don't want to come, you don't have to." He told her.

"Of course I won't."

"Then I guess all that treasure he has is mine to keep." He grinned and started to turn around, but was stopped when Nami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now hold on a second...I changed my mind, I'm going." She answered and he laughed.

"Shishishi!" He couldn't help but laugh. She was the same old Nami that he remembered.

"Fire!" A loud explosion was heard as the three turned around and watched as several buildings were destroyed by the Buggy Ball. The mayor was the most horrified at what he saw. His town was being destroyed by Buggy and his crew and here he was doing nothing to stop it. He became angry with himself as he saw the destruction that the pirates caused to the town he and the other villagers built with their own two hands.

"That's enough...I had enough...Buggy! You're going to pay!" The mayor roared as Nami and Luffy looked at him, the latter grinning. When he started to rush off, Nami quickly ran in front of him.

"Now hold on! Don't do anything rash!" Nami told him.

"Get out of my, young lady! I have to protect this town!" The mayor told her a she tried getting past, but she put her arms around him.

"But it's reckless! You could die!" She tried to persuade him, but he didn't care.

"I know it's reckless!" He yelled as Nami's eyes widened, seeing tears in his eyes. She let go and once she did, he ran off in the direction where Buggy and his crew were. "You just wait! Buggy the Clown!"

"He was crying..." Nami muttered.

"Really? I didn't see anything." Luffy grinned as he turned toward the destroyed houses. "Hmm, I wonder if Zoro was in one of those houses?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. With the direction he ran, he's probably on the other side of town." Nami responded.

"Ow...what the hell was that?" The two turned their heads and Nami's jaw dropped as she saw Zoro come out of the debris with a hand to his head. "Oh well, at least I got my swords back..." He continued, looking at his swords.

"Zoro!" He lifted his head and looked up to see Luffy grinning stupidly and waving his arms back and forth, while Nami just stood next to him in shock.

"Huh? Did you guys follow me or something?" He asked.

"Of course not! How the heck does a person run in the opposite direction and then suddenly appear back to the same area that he left?" Nami yelled.

"Oh yeah! I have a bone to pick with you!" Zoro responded. "You know how long it took me to find my swords?"

"I don't care!" Luffy laughed as he was reunited with the two original members of his crew. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing..." Luffy responded. "So, since we both have to go the same way, why don't you join my crew? It'll be a lot of fun!" He told Nami raising his hand.

"I told you I'm not joining any pirate crew!" She responded. She then smacked his hand. "However, since we are both striving for the same goal, I guess partnering up with you two would benefit me." Luffy grinned and then turned to Zoro.

"Oi, Zoro! Ready to go kick some ass?" At this, Zoro smirked.

"Of course, who do I get to slice?"

"Shishishi! Yosh, let's go!" Luffy raised his fist in the air and started to walk in the same direction the mayor went. Zoro stood up and followed his Captain as Nami looked at them in shock. She then remembered her treasure and ran after them.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

"Gah!" The Mayor cringed in pain as Buggy was using his devil fruit to grab the Mayor around his neck.

"You fool! Did you really think you stood a chance against me?" Buggy glared as the Mayor was lifted off the ground.

"Damn...you..." The Mayor managed to growl out as he glared back at Buggy. Buggy smirked, but then felt pain in the hand he was using to hold onto the mayor.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" Buggy screamed as he held his forearm that was missing a hand. He looked down and saw who the culprit was. "Straw Hat!" He yelled as Luffy grinned as he held the Mayor in one hand and clenched Buggy's hand in the other.

"Yo!" Luffy chuckled as he dropped the Mayor to the ground and then let go of Buggy's hand. His hand flew back toward it's owner.

"You bastard! How dare you come back to defile me? I will make you all regret it!" Buggy yelled as Zoro, Nami and Luffy looked up at him.

"By the way, why are you even here?" Zoro asked, looking at Nami.

"Why else? To get my treasure. So, don't get in my way!" She told him.

"That's what I should be telling you!" Zoro yelled at her.

"What the hell are you kids doing here? I told you this is my fight..." The Mayor told them as he stood up.

"Yeah...I know..." Luffy turned to look at him.

"So then...wh-" He didn't get to finish as Luffy hit him over the head and knocked him out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"I hit him."

"I could see that! But why?"

"Good idea." Zoro added as he took his bandanna and wrapped it around his forehead.

"Huh?"

"It's best if he stayed out of the way, otherwise he'll get himself killed." He explained, pulling out his swords.

"W-What? Is that true?" Nami asked Luffy. He laughed and nodded his head. "I see..." She then hit Luffy. "You didn't have to hit him!"

"Ite...that hurt!"

"How dare they ignore me...men prepare to fire the Buggy Ball!" Buggy ordered.

"Yes, Captain!" His crew all aimed the cannon at Luffy and the others.

"Oh no! It's that Buggy Ball again!" Nami screamed.

"FIRE!" Buggy yelled and as he did, the cannon fired. Nami screamed and Zoro was yelling at Luffy to get out of the way, but he had different plans. With a wide grin, Luffy jumped and sucked in air. "Gomu Gomu no...Fuusen!" Luffy blew up like a balloon and when the cannonball made contact, it pressed into his rubber body. Luffy took his arms and used them as a scope and targeted Buggy and his crew. He then fired back and Buggy and his crew all screamed in both shock and fear as the Buggy Ball was heading right back at them. Then, a huge explosion occurred that caused the building they were standing on to collapse.

"W-What the...?" Nami was shocked to see what just happened as Luffy returned to normal and laughed.

"Damn it...warn me next time, idiot." Zoro grumbled as he sighed.

"What the hell was that?" Nami screamed, demanding an answer.

"Oh that was the Gomu Gomu no Fuusen." Luffy answered.

"I don't care about the name! I want to know what the hell are you?" She screamed again.

"Oh...I'm a rubber man!" He told her and he pulled his cheeks. Nami cringed when he did that.

"So...you ate a devil fruit..." They turned around and saw as Buggy lift himself up, members of his crew in his hands that he used to block the impact from the Buggy Ball.

"Using his own crew as a shield..." Nami scowled in disgust.

"It seems we have to deal with them, Captain Buggy." Cabaji told him as he got up as well, but used Ritchie as a shield. "Allow me to deal with them." Cabaji told him.

"All right then, go Cabaji!"

"As you wish, Captain!" Cabaji drew out a sword from his mouth and took out a unicycle from who knows where and started to ride the unicycle toward Luffy and the others. When he was about to strike Luffy, Zoro stepped in and blocked the sword attack that Cabaji tried to attack Luffy with.

"Sorry, Captain...but this one is mine." Zoro told Luffy.

"Right!" Luffy nodded and walked over to the side lines, with his hands behind his head.

"O-Oi..." Nami followed.

"Roronoa Zoro...I've always wanted to fight the famous Pirate Hunter." Cabaji told him.

"Yeah...well...I can't say the same for someone who I never heard of..." Zoro smirked.

"You bastard!" Cabaji growled as Zoro's words pissed him off. He then smirked. "Breath of fire!" Zoro's eyes widened as Cabaji suddenly blew out fire from his mouth. Zoro turned his head to the side so that he didn't get his face burned and jumped back.

"You bastard..." Zoro growled as he placed his third sword into his mouth.

"So, this is the famous Three Sword Style I heard so much about." Cabaji grinned. He then rode on his unicycle toward him.

'I'll finish this before he uses some other stupid trick of his.' Zoro closed his eyes and got into position.

"Take this, Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji jumped from his unicycle to stab Zoro with his blades.

"Santoryu...Onigiri!" Zoro attacked and connected as a spurt of blood erupted out from the wound on Cabaji's chest. "Hmph...that wasn't much of a challenge..."

"Cabaji..." Buggy growled as he saw Cabaji lose quickly.

"You got to be kidding...one blow..." Nami said in shock.

"Sugoi, Zoro! That was awesome!" Luffy said.

"Hmph..." Zoro responded as he took of his bandanna. He then looked at Luffy. "So? How did I do compare to you know what?"

"Shishishishi! You were much cooler then." Luffy replied.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Nami asked.

"Nothing." They both replied and turned toward Buggy, leaving a confused Nami to look back and forth between them.

"Damn you three...you pay for what you have done!" Buggy yelled at them.

"Shut up, red nose!" Luffy replied.

"Who are you calling a red nose!?" Buggy yelled in anger.

"You, who else?" Luffy laughed.

"Why are you making him even more angry?" Nami yelled.

"That's it! I had enough of this!" Buggy separated his body into different pieces.

"W-What!?" Nami asked in shock.

"A devil fruit?" Zoro asked.

"Of course...I ate the Bara Bara no Mi...I'm a splitting human..." Buggy told them as his body parts floated around.

"Creepy..."

"Is he a monster?" Luffy asked.

"You're one too!" Both Zoro and Nami yelled at him.

"Prepare to die, Straw Hat!" Buggy yelled as he charged with his hands, that were holding daggers. Luffy looked at the attack and raised his hands. He grabbed the hands before the daggers hit him and clenched his hands tightly. "Ahhh! Let me go!" Buggy yelled.

"Okay!" Luffy turned his hands around and threw them back at Buggy. Buggy managed to get them back under control and floated them next to his head.

"How dare you? You will pay for that Stra- wait, where did he go?" Buggy asked as he noticed Luffy was gone. He then suddenly burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?" Nami and Zoro looked confused. They looked over to where Luffy was and saw him tickling Buggy's feet that were the only parts of his body that were not floating.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Luffy laughed.

"STOP THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buggy yelled in between his laughs.

"W-What is he doing?" Nami asked Zoro.

"Like I know..."

"Damn you!" Buggy connected his body again and descended down toward Luffy, several more daggers appearing in his hands. Luffy turned his head and jumped out of the way as Buggy's daggers impaled his own feet. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed loudly as Luffy laughed.

"He's an idiot."

"You bastard!" Buggy yelled.

"Sorry, Buggy. But I'm going to end this fight now." Luffy told him.

"W-What?" Buggy asked, but the next thing he knew, Luffy appeared in front of him. "WHAT?"

"Shishishi! Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy stretched his arms back. "...Bazooka!" He shouted and slammed his hands into his chest, sending him flying into the air, his entire body following after him.

"N-No way...in one blow..." Nami exclaimed in shock.

"This guy..." Zoro smirked at the strength of his Captain.

"I win!" Luffy cheered.

"Good for you, so now what?" Zoro asked.

"Hmm...oh yeah! What about the treasure, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" She yelled and ran past them.

"Is she really a member of the crew?" Zoro asked.

"Yep! She's our navigator! Without her, we'll die before we even get tot he Grand Line!" Luffy told him.

"Right...by the way, what the hell you meany by 'cooler then'?" Zoro asked.

"Oh that's because back then you were stabbed in the hip and you battled that guy with that injury." Luffy explained.

"I see...damn that does sound cooler..." Zoro grumbled.

"But defeating him in blow is awesome too!" Luffy added.

"...Nah I prefer the other way..." Zoro replied. "Oh well, as long as I defeated him back there, then it's fine."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Ow...my head..." The Mayor started to wake up as he rubbed his head. "What in the world happened...?" He wondered. He then remembered what was happening before he was knocked out and turned his head. "Huh? W-Where are those pirates?"

"Hey, Old Man! We kicked their butts." Luffy told them.

"Huh? R-Really?" Luffy nodded. "I see...thank goodness...it's over, right?"

"Yep! You can all go back to your homes."

"I see...thank you..."

"Shishishishi, no problem." Zoro smiled in response.

"Sugoi! So much treasure!" Nami's voice was heard after a while as the two turned their heads to see a big bag of treasure behind her. Zoro sweat dropped as he saw Nami's eyes become Beri signs.

"That is a lot!" Luffy agreed and ran over to the bag. "Ne, how much is in here?"

"Probably millions." Nami told him. "You can't have any." Luffy laughed.

"So, now what, Luffy? We don't have a ship, remember?" Zoro told him.

"Oh yeah..." Luffy pondered for a moment.

"I guess you can come along with me and use my boat..." Both of them turned to Nami.

"How much?" They both asked.

"I'm not that heartless!" She yelled back.

"Shishishishi!"

"Alright then, we'll take you up on that offer, not like we have a choice." Zoro told her.

"Yeah, yeah..." She replied, hugging her bag of money.

"She's ignoring me, isn't she?" Zoro sweat dropped.

"Shishishishi!"

"So, you're leaving?" The Mayor asked.

"Well, we're pirates..."

"I'm not!" Nami yelled.

"Anyway, it's best we head out." Zoro told him.

"I see...at least let me do something to thank you." He told them.

"Don't worry about that..." Luffy told him.

"But..."

"You'll hep us eventually..." He said and this confused everyone.

"Huh? What do you mean, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Shishishi! Who knows?" He said and started to walk away. "Come on, let's go!" Luffy told them.

"Whatever..." Zoro shrugged and followed.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Nami picked up her bag and ran after them.

* * *

When the four got on the dock, Luffy, Zoro and Nami boarded her boat. "Yosh! Let's go!"

"Where exactly?" Zoro asked.

"Don't know..." He replied.

"This idiot..." Nami sighed as the Mayor watched them sail away.

"Those kids..."

"Are you the Mayor of this town?" The Mayor turned around at the voice and saw a man with a brown trench coat and hat standing behind him.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is not important...all you need to know is this...I am a member of the Revolutionary Army...we will like to offer you the protection of the Revolutionary Army."

"W-What? Why is someone like you...?"

"If you let us, you will be able to return the favor for the boy who saved your town from Buggy the Clown."

"Huh? What is you connection?"

"That is not important, however, we promise that what you will be doing will help him."

"What would happen if the World Government finds out about this?"

"You do not have to worry, this agreement will only be between us. You will not have to tell anyone and nobody needs to know your involvement. If something happens and they do find out, we will protect this town."

"I'm...still not sure..."

"I understand...however, we promise to protect this town much better than the World Government ever will, plus that boy will need your help some time in the future."

"I see...so that's what he meant by those words...fine, but I do not want anyone to know about this meeting, understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine then." The Mayor turned around to face the sea. 'Boy...I do not know how you are related with the Revolutionary Army...however, since you do not seem like a bad person, I will put my trust with the Revolutionary Army...'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will reveal some more females to be in the harem in the next chapter so until then!


End file.
